Brotherhood
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: An earlier meeting made James and Sirius trust each other. Soon, Remus and Peter join the friendship and they create an incredible bond, one that will survive all things. Fights, family troubles, detentions, romance...at least...I think it will...
1. The first meeting

April (Viresse0) This is my first HP fic! Yay! I had a long authors note, and some of the story written out but you know what? My mom deleted it! How rude of her! Well anyway, back to the point, this is...NOT my first HP fic! Actually my...um...like 5th...well anyways, I haven't written Harry Potter fanfiction in awhile, so here it goes!  
  
James: She wants a lot of reviews.  
  
Sirius: Otherwise she'll stop the story.  
  
James: And if she stops the story, she gets depressed.  
  
Sirius: And when she gets depressed, she makes up all new ideas to make our lives miserable.  
  
James: Actually she always does that.  
  
Sirius: Not to make our lives miserable though.  
  
James: But not always happy.  
  
Sirius: But sometimes happy!  
  
James: True...  
  
April: I do not own HP.  
  
Sirius: No duh.  
  
James: We're trying to have a conversation here!  
  
April: And I'm trying to write a fic! Here's the first chapter.  
  
Brotherhood  
  
Chapter one: The first meeting  
  
___________________________  
  
It has always been known that the Potters and Blacks didn't get along. It was just history. The Blacks were a pure blood class that despised muggle borns, half bloods, or anything or the sort. They were not equal, how could they be?  
  
To the Potters they were all equal. They can all do magic, so everything works out perfectly fine.  
  
Both families grew up despising each other. Both families taught their children to the same.  
  
And their children listened. Well most of them.  
  
Two of the children didn't listen, or vaguely did so. One child was from the Potter family, one was from the Black family. Both didn't believe their parents on the matter of the other family being terrible. Both knew better. Sad thing they didn't know each other.  
  
But both were raised in two different ways. One was raised the ways of good, growing up to be put in Gryffindor.  
  
The other...the other rose on false things and believed to be put in the Nobel house of Slytherin.  
  
But both were raised to hate each other.  
  
And yet, we don't always listen to what are parents tell us to do. We may do small things, like have a cookie before dinner or copy a friends homework instead of doing it ourselves, but these two...these two did something so terrible, so inhuman, so unexpected that the wizarding world talked about it for months!  
  
They talked to each other.  
  
Not only that but forged a strong friendship. So strong, well, I'll leave you to figure that out. But you wouldn't have guessed they would be friends, the first time they met.  
  
No, the first time they met...you would be surprised. You wouldn't believe how their friendship started off.  
  
But I guess I can tell you, if you really want to know. How, you may ask, do I know this when no one else knows this? How do I know, when no one else knows the Potters and Blacks were friends? They haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet!  
  
Well, I shouldn't tell you, as it may get me in trouble. But I'll tell you the tale. Let us begin, the first time they even saw each other. At the beginning. Yes, that's a good starting point.  
  
It was a beautiful day in Diagon alley. A day when fate would begin. A young boy stood in the empty Leaky Caldron. He was a small boy, with jet- black hair that wouldn't seem to lay straight. He wore a pair of glasses. He was sitting at a table bored. His parents had told him to stay here, saying Diagon Alley was "No place for a seven year old boy to be." He was to sit there and stay out of trouble.  
  
James sighed. He wasn't trouble! He was just wondering if the shopkeeper of Flourish and Blotts would have enjoyed more costumers. His plan had been great. Setting free that strange mad cat had brought interested people. Was it his fault if the cat had been jinxed to destroy and had created havoc?  
  
He heard the door open and looked up to see a boy his age standing framed in the door. He had shoulder length black hair and seemed out of breath. James could hear a woman's angry voice coming from the distance. The boy quickly closed the door and pressed himself into the shadows as not to be seen.  
  
The young boy knew he was caught. He had enjoyed watching the cat, and decided it would be more fun to let another jinxed cat loose. The problem with that was that the other cat had attacked his mother's robes and they had been new.  
  
The boy held his breath as the door opened and his mother came banging in. She stared straight at James and asked in a menacing voice, "Where did that little boy go." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
James pointed toward the other door. By this time he had stood up, and was looking at the woman defiantly.  
  
"He went into the muggle world?" The woman quickly walked toward the door and shoved James out of the way as she did so. The door of the Leaky Caldron slammed shut behind her.  
  
James glared at the door a few seconds before standing up from the ground. He ignored the stinging pain in his shoulder from where he had hit the ground and looked into the shadows.  
  
The boy in the shadows walked out. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
They looked at each other a few minutes before James extended his hand to the boy. "James Potter."  
  
The other boy looked at him a moment before extending his hand also. "Sirius Black."  
  
The boys smiled. "So what are you doing in here?" Sirius asked as he looked around.  
  
"Nothing. My parents wouldn't let me go with them because I sent this experimental cat loose or something. What was with you?"  
  
"Oh me? I let loose another one, and it kind of...destroyed my mums new robes. My mums never been the most friendly type."  
  
"What about your dad?" James asked curiously.  
  
"He always agrees with what my mum says, and is sometimes even worse!" Sirius looked at the door. "Well, you saved me from trouble for a little while."  
  
"No problem mate."  
  
Sirius looked away from the door. "A potter eh? I'm committing a great crime! At least that's what my family would say."  
  
"Same here." James looked away for a moment. "Maybe we'll meet up at Hogwarts? What house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Slytherin." Sirius makes an offended face. "My whole family has been in there. Except one of my family members was in Ravenclaw, her name-"  
  
He never got to finish, because at that moment the door opened and Mr. And Mrs. Potter walked in with James older sister Janel.  
  
The Potters stared a moment, before quickly pulling James away from Sirius. Sirius watched them lead James away a moment, and watched him mouth, "See you at Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius nodded. The door closed behind James, and darkness crept around him for a moment, before the opposite door opened and Sirius's mother came stalking in.  
  
She grabbed him roughly by the wrist and dragged him to the fireplace. Her sharp nails dug into his skin, and Sirius could feel a small steam of blood running down his wrist from the tight grasp. He whimpered in pain but his mother just tightened her grip making more blood spill out.  
  
After they left, everything was silent. There was no proof to show that a Potter and Black had been in the same room. If you had looked closely though, you could see a small droplet of blood on the floor by the fireplace, and a small smudge of blood not far away from that, where James had been pushed and his shoulder had scraped against a stray nail.  
  
James blood ran downward, for the floor curved downward a bit, and into the blood Sirius had lost due to his mothers hold. They intertwined, and by fate they would remember each other four years from then.  
  
______________________  
  
April: Wow, that was a good chapter I think! A lot more detail then my first Harry Potter fic! Kind of short though, but, like I said we do small things when are parents tell us not to. (I'm not supposed to be online because I'm grounded, but I'll be sneaking on until they legally let me on.) Please review! 


	2. Finally gone to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey all! I'm updating! It's 10: 22 P.M. but I feel like writing. Don't know how my parents will feel about that though. Gr, my parents are playing a station with flashback day, and they're playing nothing but oldies! Help me! Turns on radio Much better.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Also, when I said they remembered each other, I didn't say they were friends did I? Or that they remembered their first meeting? *Smiles wickedly* I can't make them friends straight off can I? No I can't. Well, you'll see what happens.  
  
Chapter 2: Finally gone to Hogwarts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius Black stood on the platform with his family. It had been four years since James and Sirius had met. Four years, and in those four years they hadn't met again. They in fact, had forgotten each other.  
  
Both parents had come down harder on their children, for them to learn to hate each other. But this time was different. Both boys had begun listening.  
  
Sirius was thinking about how wonderful the feast would be at Hogwarts. He imagined himself dishing potatoes onto his plate, and was completely oblivious to his mothers ranting.  
  
"Sirius Black, if you associate with any of those mudbloods or half bloods, I'll- are you listening to me young man?" Sirius's demanded.  
  
Sirius jerked out of his thoughts and looked up at his mother. "Of course."  
  
Sirius's mother sighed. "I want you to sit with Severus and Lucius. They will be good role models for you. Both come from highly respected pure blood families and are good company. Go and keep the Black name proud."  
  
That was his goodbye. No have a good year or I'll miss you. Just keep the Black name proud. Sirius got on the train.  
  
He walked along the train, looking for a compartment. He didn't much want to share a compartment with either of the people his mother had mentioned. He'd much rather find an empty compartment, or someone he chose to sit with who looked nice enough.  
  
He got to the end of the train and found an empty compartment. He walked in and sat down, and prepared for the long journey to Hogwarts, where his life would change forever.  
  
~~~~~  
  
James Potter stood on the platform with his mother, listening to her long boring rants about how he better behave or he'd be in serious trouble. James mind drifted. He had heard this speech many times before. It got very boring after awhile. His mother had said the same thing last night, the night before that, the night before that, basically every night since he got his letter.  
  
James was currently thinking about quidditch, and how he would fly at home and play matches with his sister when his mother pulled him out of his thoughts. "Got all that?"  
  
"Yeah," James said, not sure what he was agreeing to but said it anyway. If he didn't he'd have to listen to the whole thing over again.  
  
"Have a wonderful time. I'll miss you." Mrs. Potter gave him a hug, and James walked into the crowd. He was finally going to Hogwarts.  
  
James couldn't find an empty compartment. He groaned inwardly. He had to find somewhere to sit. He approached the back of the train and opened the door.  
  
There was only one boy in there, with shoulder length black hair. He was looking out the window, but turned to look at James.  
  
"This seat taken?" James asked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. He could swear he knew this boy from somewhere. He didn't know where, but he knew he had met him before.  
  
James sat down, having similar thoughts. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the scenery speed by. Sirius looked up at James. "So, what's ur name?"  
  
James seemed taken aback by the sudden question. "James Potter."  
  
Sirius stared at him a moment. "Sirius Black."  
  
The two of them looked at each other. They knew they had met sometime, but couldn't recall where or when. All they remembered was how their parents had told them to stay away from each other.  
  
Sirius looked out the window at the green fields speeding past. 'James Potter? The unpure pureblood? The blood traitor? The Potter family, muggle loving purebloods.'  
  
James looked away also. 'Sirius Black? A Black? One of the pure families associated with the dark lord? The pure blood family that thinks everyone below them are scum?'  
  
They both glanced at each other, unsure if they could really trust each other. They sat in silence for a while. Eventually James spoke. "Want a chocolate frog?"  
  
Sirius turned to him, grinned, and accepted the chocolate frog. The journey went on, in comfortable silence. The compartment door opened and a boy with light brown hair walked in. "Excuse me but could I sit-"  
  
"Sure," James said. "I'm James Potter."  
  
"And I'm Sirius Black."  
  
The boy looked slightly confused. 'A Black and a Potter sharing a compartment. Well anything can happen I guess.' "I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
They invited him to come have some chocolate frogs. Soon the compartment was full of laughter and talking about various things.  
  
"What house does everyone think they'll be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. My whole families been there." James smiled and looked at Remus.  
  
"I'll probably be in Ravenclaw," Remus said. "I'd much rather be in Gryffindor though."  
  
The two looked at Sirius, whose head was down. He didn't answer for a moment. "I'll be in Slytherin. Everyone in my family has been there except for my cousin in Ravenclaw. She's in her final year. I wish I could be in Gryffindor though."  
  
The compartment was silent for a few minutes until the compartment door opened and a girl stuck her head in. She had raven black hair and there was a sneer on her face. "Sirius! What are you doing in here! You should be with Severus or Lucius!"  
  
"Leave me alone Bellatrix!" Sirius snapped at the girl.  
  
"You best be sorted into Slytherin. Your mother wants a full report and I don't think either of your parents would like it very much if you were sorted with scum like this."  
  
"Get...lost..." Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
The girl glared at James and Remus, and quickly walked off.  
  
"That was my least favorite cousin, Bellatrix." Sirius closed the compartment door very loudly and looked out the window. Nobody said anything for a little while.  
  
But nobody's spirits could stay down when they finally arrived at Hogwarts. The three boys clambered out, talking and joking again. They heard a loud voice not far away.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years come this way!"  
  
They looked up at the large man. He simply looked too big to be allowed. He had a wild hair but kind eyes that seemed to smile at you.  
  
"Okay, this way to the boats!"  
  
The man led them toward the lake. There, there were many boats. "Only four to a boat!" the man yelled. He himself sat in a boat and took up the entire thing. James, Sirius, and Remus got into a boat and were soon followed by a mousy looking boy.  
  
They soon got their first view of Hogwarts. Students gasped and pointed. Some just stared with wide eyes. The castle was huge, with small dots of light showing through lighted windows.  
  
"Watch yer heads," came a gruff voice.  
  
The first years ducked under an ivy curtain and lost sight of the stars that dotted the sky like diamonds.  
  
The man led them up to a large wooden door and roughly knocked on it.  
  
A young woman answered. She was a server looking woman, with her hair in a tight bun. She didn't look like someone you would want to cross.  
  
"The firs' years."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. Follow me." The stern teacher motioned to the first years and walked down the corridor.  
  
She stopped in front of two large oak doors. "I am Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher. Your house is very important. You will sleep, do your homework, and spend much of your time in your house common room. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You can win points for your house, but can also loose them by acting foolish. I will not tolerate such behavior. Wait here, I must see if they're ready for you." She walked off.  
  
The first years stood in silence, growing more and more nervous as time went on. Finally, Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the great hall.  
  
It was amazing. Candles were afloat from the ceiling. At the front of the Great Hall, a stool sat and an old worn looking hat sat on it.  
  
The brim of the hat opened and it began to sing.  
  
You've come thus far students,  
  
Now me you must see,  
  
For I will sort you into your house,  
  
And tell you what your fate shall be.  
  
You may belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where bravery exceeds all things,  
  
You may belong in Ravenclaw,  
  
Where the mind is the best thing.  
  
You may belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they're loyal to all ends,  
  
Or perhaps in ambitious Slytherin,  
  
You will make your friends.  
  
So try me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
I'm just a talking hat,  
  
What I say will be your fate,  
  
And that is that.  
  
Applause rang through the hall as the hat finished its song. The same thought was running through most people's minds. 'We only have to try on a hat.'  
  
"When I call your name please come up and put on the hat." Professor McGonagall began reading of names. "Aboth, Sernia."  
  
A young girl with dark brown hair that reached her shoulders stumbled forward. "Why is my name always first? Why couldn't my name start with a W?"  
  
Sernia sat on the stool for about thirty seconds before the hat shouted out Ravenclaw. The girl smiled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Bender, Troy."  
  
The boy walked up to the stool and put the hat on. A few second later he was named a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
The Slytherin table was watching boredly, as if knowing where he would be and frankly didn't seem to interested. In fact, the whole hall already seemed to know where he was going.  
  
Sirius slipped on the hat. 'Ah yes, another Black. Well I know what to do with you. SL- wait. Whats this? The urge to be different? And courage, yes very much. My dear boy I think you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Sirius grinned and pulled off the hat. The whole hall was looking at him strangely, but the Gryffindor's began to clap and cheer. Sirius walked over and sat down. Bellatrix looked ready to kill him.  
  
Sirius wasn't paying much attention but looked up when "Evans Lily" became a Gryffindor. There were a few more Gryffindor's including "Geroff Tedd, Hendra Felica, and Lamana Celebrean."  
  
Celebrean, a girl with light brown hair that reached elbow length, smiled at Sirius and sat next to Lily. They began talking immediately before looking back at the sorting.  
  
The young mouse haired boy who had shared their boat became a Gryffindor after almost five minutes on the stool. James was proclaimed Gryffindor before the hat had even touched his head for five seconds.  
  
Remus had to wait on the stool about a minute before also becoming a Gryffindor.  
  
The three smiled at each other and listened to Dumbledoor's speech. Soon food appeared and everyone ate their fill.  
  
"First years follow me!" a prefect called after the feast. The first years followed him, just wanting to get some sleep now that they were sorted.  
  
They quietly walked to the common room. They soon came to a portrait of a lady in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked.  
  
"Phoenix."  
  
The portrait opened and the first years went to the dormitories.  
  
Sirius lay down on his bed. He was finally free. Free from his family, and free from all the Slytherin's. He was a Gryffindor. He fell asleep quickly. Classes were soon to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
April: Well that was longer right? I think so. I didn't say I WOULDN'T make them friends right away did I? Nope.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Padfootlet: Thank you. Here's the update you ordered. Any fries with that. Thanks.  
  
Kurtcobain4eva: Thank you. I've updated, so I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Prongs: Thanks.  
  
Hot elf babe: Thanks. Here's an update.  
  
Snickerdoodle131515: I love your pen name! Lol. Thanks, I thought so too. No problem, update it soon okay? You'll get more reviews as your story continues.  
  
MagickalStar135: Thanks. I know I made this chapter longer though see! And I did the POVS a little better. Sorry I got you confused, but do you know how often I have to go back and reread what I just read in some stories. Well here's more.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Mrs Black's wrath

A/N: Well it's spring break here (YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and I have much more time to write. That makes me very happy! I also have more time to read. Anyway, I am looking forward to summer vacation. I can't wait. When will school end? Oh well, I have some time off, so I'm happy about that.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.  
  
I'm not in the mood for Disclaimer. I feel more like reading and writing and that kinda stuff. I don't know how long this chapter will be. I hope long enough. Well, I'll stop delaying you. Here's chapter three!  
  
Chapter 3: Mrs. Black's wrath  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was asleep for the moment. He was quite enjoying that. He could hear someone calling his name. He groaned and pulled the comforter farther over his head.  
  
"We have classes!" Someone pulled the hangings away from Sirius's four-poster bed and brilliant sunlight filled in. Sirius didn't know the sun could be that bright.  
  
"Leave me alone James," he mumbled from under his comforter.  
  
"Come on Sirius! We're going to be late for breakfast!" James said in anguish.  
  
At the sound of the word breakfast Sirius jumped up. He quickly got ready. Five minutes later he was standing in front of James ready to go.  
  
"To breakfast!" Sirius said, and began walking toward the door.  
  
'Well at least I know how to get him up from now on,' James thought as he followed Sirius. "Do you remember the way to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Nope." They looked at each other.  
  
"Great. Where's Remus? Maybe he remembers."  
  
"Possible. How do you expect me to know I just woke up!"  
  
James rolled his eyes and they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. There they saw Lily and Celebrean talking by the portrait hole. The two girls were laughing over something. Lily smiled and left the common room.  
  
"Have you seen Remus?" Sirius asked Celebrean.  
  
"Remus? Yeah he came down awhile ago."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sirius and James exited the common room to find themselves face to face with Remus.  
  
"It took you two long enough! Come on I'm hungry and we'll miss breakfast!"  
  
The three began walking. The portraits pointed and whispered along the way. They heard some snippets of conversation as they walked down corridors on the way to the Great Hall.  
  
"A Potter and a Black."  
  
"See them two? The boy with the glasses and the other boy with the shoulder length hair? That's James Potter and Sirius Black that is! Walking together!"  
  
"See the young Black? Sorted into GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Smart boy that Black is. Finally a decent one."  
  
They finally escaped the whispering as they made it to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was almost full. They sat down together, the mouse haired boy across from them, and Lily not far away.  
  
Celebrean came in soon after and sat in the vacant place next to Lily.  
  
As everyone ate, discussions went to classes. What would be the hardest? Which teacher would be most terrible? What class would be most fun, and could they sleep in any of the classes. (This comment was issued from first year Tedd, who had been up late trying to find his wand, later discovering it in the common room.)  
  
Soon there was the sound of thousands of owls flying into the great hall. This surprised many first years. A note fell to James plate.  
  
James opened it and read it allowed.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Congratulations on making it in Gryffindor. I expect you to behave. If you don't behave you'll be in serious trouble, you hear me? No blowing up the school, or anything like that. I'll keep this short, as it's your first day of lessons, but expect a serious lecture if we get any word of you misbehaving. Have a great year and please writ us soon!  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
James rolled his eyes and put the letter away. He looked at Sirius, who was scanning the owls for one of the Black families, knowing what was coming.  
  
James looked up too. He saw an owl with a red envelope approaching. 'Uh oh,' he thought.  
  
The howler was dropped on Sirius's plate. He opened it slowly and suddenly Mrs. Black's voice filled the great hall.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GRYFFINDOR? GRYFFINDOR! YOUR COUSIN ANDROMEDA GOT INTO RAVENCLAW, AND LOOK HOW BAD SHE HAD IT! I MEAN IT'S GOOD TO HAVE SMARTS BUT BRAVERY! WHO NEEDS BRAVERY? YOU'RE IN A HOUSE FULL OF MUDBLOOD FILTH AND YOU'RE PROBABLY MAKING FRIENDS WITH A WHOLE BUNCH OF MUDBLOODS! YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE! YOUR FATHER AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DURING CHIRTMAS BREAK, GOT THAT! DURING THIS SUMMER WE'LL STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT, BELIEVE ME WE WILL SIRIUS!  
  
Many students couldn't believe this, but Mrs. Black wasn't done yet.  
  
YOU BETTER FIND SOME WAY TO GET INTO SLYTHERIN, OR YOU'RE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE SIRIUS BLACK! GOT THAT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY SON DISGRACE ME! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? DON'T YOU DARE SHAME THE FAMILY ANY MORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE!  
  
The Howler burst into flames. The Great hall was silent, before the Slytherins began laughing. Sirius stood up and marched out of the hall.  
  
James stood and followed him, muttering to Remus to grab their schedules when they were passed out.  
  
He quickly caught up with Sirius. "Sirius wait up!" Sirius stopped and waited for James to catch up. "You okay?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, but looked up at James. He could tell Sirius was really upset. "Come on Sirius talk to me I'm serious."  
  
"No I'M serious," Sirius answered.  
  
"That one will get old really fast," James pointed out.  
  
"Then all the more power to it," Sirius responded.  
  
They began walking slowly toward class. About five minutes later, Remus caught up to them. He handed them each their schedule before looking at the floor.  
  
Outside the transfiguration classroom, their first class, with the Slytherins, they met up with Bellatrix. She stood in front of the entrance to the classroom, blocking their path. She sneered at Sirius and walked up to him.  
  
A boy with hair so blond it looked white walked up with two huge boys. They stood behind Bellatrix with smirks on their faces.  
  
"You!" She grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt. "Blood traitor! Do you know what this has done to my reputation? Do you know how you've tainted the Black name? Gryffindor! I didn't think you could sink any lower after I saw you with those mudbloods on the train but getting into Gryffindor! I can't believe you!"  
  
She threw him to the ground and stood over him. "How could you Sirius? Your mother is seething! You've destroyed everything we worked all these years to prove!"  
  
Sirius glared at her and stood up. Bellatrix seemed unfazed by this, as she was in her 5th year. She grabbed Sirius and pushed him against the wall, looking out of the corner of her eye to see the two large boys were holding back James and Remus. "I'll kill you Sirius."  
  
She punched him hard in the stomach to stun him. He doubled over but looked up at her. Bellatrix raised her wand but that's all she did. Professor McGonagall had come to see what all the commotion had been about.  
  
"Ms. Black I do not know what you were thinking but I am disappointed in you. Twenty points from Slytherin! Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle!" She looked at the three who had stood behind Bella. "Another twenty points from Slytherin. Release Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin immediately!"  
  
They released them.  
  
"Now all of you, to your classes!" the group all scurried away from the seething teacher and into their classes.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to Sirius. "Are you okay Mr. Black?"  
  
Sirius nodded and stood up straight. Him, James, and Remus made their way into class.  
  
There were more troubles to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it there, but it seemed like a good time to end it. I'll update sometime this week okay?  
  
Review responses:  
  
Padfootlet: Here's your fries! Will that be all? Thank you. This one wasn't so cute was it? *Rereads chapter* Nope not cute. The rating will go up in later chapters too. Exactly! Spring vacation! My third favorite vacation! First is summer, then Christmas, then spring. Any time there's no school is good for me!  
  
Lilmissnaughty: Yep, got the point. Here's more, and I'll write more soon okay?  
  
Sparkzi: What did you mean by family pushing? I have a pretty good idea but wanna make sure. Yep, included her in this chapter too.  
  
CJ*_Ci: I think it was I! ^_^ I forget so easily don't I. I have writers block on all my other fics but Earth Shattering! I'll update that next. Um...oh yeah thanks. Hope you had a good Easter!  
  
Okay more coming soon! Since you're all so nice, here's a preview!  
  
Preview for chapter four:  
  
Peter will be picked on.  
  
A fourth will enter the group.  
  
The first prank will be pulled.  
  
The four will get their group name.  
  
Well that should leave you with some guesses for a while. I'll update very soon okay? I'll be really busy after spring break though, so updates will be fewer, but I won't give up on this. 52 days until Prisoner Of Azkaban is in theaters!  
  
Please review! 


	4. Life at Hogwarts

A/N: I know I said I'd update some of my other fics first but suddenly this inspiration hit me! It's been bugging me and I finally gave in to write it down. I also won't be able to update over the weekend. I'm going to my cottage for the last days of spring break, so this may be my last update this week. I'll write the next chapter when I'm gone though, then I can type it out and upload it! Yay me!  
  
I know people are probably wondering how long this will last. I will most likely have it go through 7th year. That will be A LOT of chapters, though not as many as Mordred's story, which so far has 113 chapters. At least I don't think it will be that long...  
  
I claim no ownership over the Harry Potter characters (sadly) and am making no money off this fic (sadly)  
  
Chapter 4: Life at Hogwarts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Troubles continued with the Slytherins even after that day. They seemed to travel in groups (due to Bellatrix's tempting) and tried to catch Sirius when he was alone.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Sirius, James, and Remus were always together. After a week, the Slytherins began going back to giving everyone out of their house a hard time.  
  
The classes though, seemed easy enough. After the scene outside the room, Professor McGonagall had taken them inside and gave a long speech.  
  
Afterwards they were to turn a match into a needle. Only four students had accomplished this task, them being James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily.  
  
All of their teachers were stand able, none of them a complete terrible teacher. Even the head of Slytherin seemed to treat Gryffindor's with respect. (That's a rare one that comes around every thousand years Sirius had said)  
  
The three were now sitting in Defense Against The Dark Arts, bored. Professor Balestrarie was an elderly old woman who looked like she would kick the bucket any day now. As she talked on about a time she had met a 'terrible group of flobberworms' the three friends passed notes.  
  
James: I'm bored.  
  
Sirius: Me too.  
  
Remus: I admit this woman doesn't know a thing about the dark arts. I wonder how she got hired in the first place?  
  
Sirius: Simple answer my friend, there was no one else for the job.  
  
James: I agree with you.  
  
Remus: True...I did read about an article about it...it seemed no one wanted the job after that accident with the pixies.  
  
James: I don't know how someone can be so stupid to let out pixies, and then loose their wand. The stupid thing is he jumped out the window after a pixie through it out.  
  
Sirius: You're not serious?  
  
James: No you're serious. But he actually did.  
  
Sirius looked angry that his own joke had been used against him. He looked up at the professor.  
  
"And the flobberworms ganged up on me and tried to bring me down! But I-"  
  
Sirius shook his head and looked back down at the paper.  
  
Sirius: Listen to her! Like anyone could get attacked by flobberworms in real life!  
  
Remus: Flobberworms could rule the wizarding world some day! They may seem weak but they're dangerous!  
  
James: What the-  
  
Remus: I mean only she could say that.  
  
Sirius: To much work to write out her name?  
  
Remus: Well yes as her names so damn long and hard to spell!  
  
Sirius and James looked wide-eyed down at the paper and then at Remus, who was looking at them perfectly normally.  
  
James: You swore!  
  
Sirius: Didn't think you had it in you!  
  
Remus: Oh thank you for believing me to be a great prat.  
  
The bell rang and Remus picked up the parchment they had been writing on.  
  
"You're welcome," James and Sirius said at the exact same time. None of the other students had a clue of what he was talking about.  
  
On the way to lunch, they were laughing and talking, when they heard a whimper come from in an empty classroom.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
The three stopped and peeked in. The classroom was small, with desks against the walls and a bookshelf at the end of the room, filled with old dusty books. The room was so caked with dust that the three choked when they looked in. They saw a small boy, the mouse looking boy, pushed up against the corner with three Slytherins standing over him laughing.  
  
"Leave him alone!" James said stepping forward.  
  
The three Slytherin boys looked up. On of them had greasy black hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in months, a first year by the name of Severus Snape. The other two looked like third years...like friends of Malfoy's.  
  
James knew Malfoy was in the hospital wing...for what he did not know.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Snape asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"Well Snivellus, I say we will attempt this." Sirius had stepped forward, and had his wand raised. He muttered something, and Snape was thrown backwards against the wall, along with the other two Slytherins.  
  
"Come on!" James yelled to the boy. He stood up and ran over. The four boys quickly exited the room.  
  
"Thank you," the boy said as they walked.  
  
"What's your name?" Remus asked politely.  
  
"Peter...Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin, and those great prats are Sirius Black and James Potter."  
  
"Hey!" Both Sirius and James turned around to look at a smirking Remus. They glared at him, but chose to ignore the comment and walked on.  
  
After classes, the four friends were sitting in the common room in chairs in the corner. They sat in silence, before James suddenly thought of something.  
  
"We should get those Slytherins back for what they did to you Peter!" James eyes shone with mischief, and he hadn't seemed this excited all day. "We can sneak into the common room, and-"  
  
"That would be great James, if we knew the password, or in fact where the common room is!" Remus pointed out.  
  
The look disappeared from James face and he suddenly looked somber.  
  
Sirius was thinking hard and then thought of something. "My cousin! She's head girl and knows the passwords and where the common rooms are! We can ask her!"  
  
James smiled, the look of mischief back in his eyes. Peter looked nervous but all the same excited. Remus was trying to look disapproving but was failing miserably. "Fine, when do we start?"  
  
Two nights later they were ready. That night they snuck down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Snake" James whispered. The portrait silently let them through.  
  
The room was full off...green. The chairs that littered the room were cold and stiff, not life the warm fluffy ones in the Gryffindor common room. There were small black tables that lined the walls for studying. They were covered in a thick dust as if they hadn't been used before.  
  
The four boys shivered and went to work. When they were done, they left.  
  
"That was a great idea Remus!"  
  
"Yeah, turning all their robes hot pink, with badges that say I'm a Slytherin, but I support Gryffindor!" Sirius grinned wildly.  
  
"And the best part is they won't even know it!" James said gleefully.  
  
They suddenly heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. They melted into the shadows and watched with bated breath.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked past. He stopped though, and looked at them. His eyes were twinkling as he walked on.  
  
Tommorow they would see how their prank turned out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Also a bit short, but I'm leaving for the weekend...tommorow...early.  
  
Review Responses: I can't believe how many people reviewed!  
  
Padfootlet: First to review! Cool! *Hands Pepsi* is that it? This one was much...well unviolent if that's even a word. My spellchecker says it's not but oh well! I agree with you. Let's kill Bellatrix! So do I. *Starts crying*  
  
CJ*-Cj: I know how you feel! *Jumps up and down with a sticker on head* Ha if you had seen me at Haili's house you'd be scared.  
  
Kurtcobain4eva: Thanks. I need bravery actually. Everyone needs it, but apparently she doesn't think so. A comforter is just another word for blanket basically.  
  
Laughing Dragoness: Thanks. Here's an update.  
  
LuluIsALobster: That is an INTERSTING pen name lol. Thanks...luluisalobster...different but funny.  
  
Rose Black: I know, and thanks. Have you seen any Gryffindor outside of Lily, Celebrean, James, Remus, and Peter speak or make any gesture toward Sirius? No. The other Gryffindor's don't trust him really, but since he hangs around with James Potter they aren't as nervous around him...but they won't be talking to him any time soon. Or they will, after that prank gets out. *Shrugs* In my opinion, his mother would think Sirius would be disgraced by the things she said, while in fact he didn't really mind, just upset she would say that to everyone, but as you could see, it didn't affect him greatly.  
  
ShrugDuckie: Yep, I left a preview. So do I. I actually didn't realize that really does happen until after I wrote it and was rereading it. Thanks. NO! HELP PADFOOT SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!  
  
Sirius: *Jumps in front of April* you can't kill her! *Raises wand* Shoo! No killing the author! She won't be able to update!  
  
April: Thank you. Here's the update though.  
  
Rtji0wy4': Wow that took awhile and it didn't turn up misspelled on my spell checker. Weird. I know, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, and I wanted him to be in it though I despise him.  
  
MoJo-sbluver: Here's that update. I LOVE HIM TOO!  
  
Sparkzi: I reset that comment. Getting beat up by a girl...I am a girl you know...besides, Bellatrix is older, and didn't really beat him up, just a bit. Wanted to show all her hatred toward him. I mean she did *sob* you know in book five. HE BETTER COME BACK ALIVE IN BOOK 6!  
  
Well that's all.  
  
Preview:  
  
The results of the prank show.  
  
Notes are passed in class (will be a big part of chapter)  
  
Please review. I won't update for a while cause I'm leaving to go up north tommorow, but I'll write the next chapter when I'm gone and type it up soon. Please review! 


	5. Caught gazing at miss Lily

I'm so sorry! I've been at play rehearsals everyday including Saturday! Okay, this chapter will have the results of their prank, and them passing notes. Mostly that's it, but conversations after note passing also. If you don't like it, read anyway. Also I have a poll for when Sirius runs away. Do you want his parents to ignore or insult him, hit him once of twice, abuse him somewhat, or abuse him badly. It depends how much angst you all want in there. It won't be for a while but I've gotta know. I do not own HP. Finally, chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5: Caught gazing at miss Lily  
  
The next morning, the sun was just beginning to rise when the four friends awoke. They wanted to get to the great hall early to see the results of their prank. The sky turned pink as the four dressed and quickly made their way to the common room.  
  
It was completely deserted. They quickly walked through the common room and continued on their way to the great hall.  
  
As time wore on, the great hall began filling up. By the time it was full, all the Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's, and Hufflepuff's were sniggering at the Slytherins in their new Gryffindor supporter badges. Snape it seemed had overslept, for he came running into the hall.  
  
The whole hall burst out laughing, including the Slytherins who could see Snape. He was sporting pink robes with Gryffindor lions on it. On his head was a light purple princess hat with ribbons on the side. His hair was no longer greasy black, but a sickly colored yellow, and he didn't notice anything was wrong.  
  
He looked around at the hall full of students laughing, and Remus muttered a spell quietly. Snape suddenly looked horrified and looked at the four friends laughing hardest of all at the Gryffindor table. He glared and quickly ran out of the hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, his eyes twinkling. "I think we have four people to thank for these antics." He looked pointedly at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Those four will be lucky this time though, and should hope not to get caught again. I advise them not to go maraudering around so obviously next time."  
  
He waved his wand and the Slytherins robes were back to normal. "Now, I must go find Mr. Snape. Excuse me." And with a last glance at James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, he strode out of the hall.  
  
"Marauder...I like it," James said.  
  
"It was a sort of ring to it," Sirius admitted as he watched everyone go back to their breakfast.  
  
Remus looked up from his porridge. "True."  
  
Peter nodded and went back to buttering his toast.  
  
"Okay. We are officially the Marauders!"  
  
And that is the day the four biggest troublemakers of the school got their name, a name that would be remembered for generations and generations.  
  
_____________  
  
Soon everyone knew who the Marauders were. They became well known for their pranks on the Slytherins. It was amazing how fast time was passing. Remus left twice to visit his sick mom. Soon, it was almost Halloween.  
  
The Marauders were sitting in History of Magic, the most boring class ever. Professor Binns was an elderly ghost, and rambled on in a boring ranting voice. That voice kept all students either asleep, daydreaming, or anything that included not listening. Remus was the one who took notes, as he was the only one that could focus on Professor Binns.  
  
Today though, even Remus wasn't focused. He looked really pale, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked ready to collapse, from exhaustion or boredom was unknown. The four Marauders were sitting together, Sirius and James in front of Remus and Peter.  
  
A note was passed to Remus from Sirius, saying, I see your not taking notes.  
  
And thus began the class period of note passing.  
  
Remus: No I am not taking notes. I gave up after the first ten minutes of class.  
  
James: Wow. Remus gave up on taking NOTES!  
  
Remus: Watch it James or I won't let you study them.  
  
Sirius: *Snickers*  
  
Remus: That goes for you too Padfoot.  
  
James: *Snickers*  
  
Sirius glared at the parchment then at James, before noticing James wasn't looking at him, but at a girl in the front row. Sirius recognized her as Lily Evans. He hastily scribbled a note.  
  
Sirius: I have caught you, James Potter, gazing at miss Lily.  
  
James face started to go red and quickly wrote his own note as Remus and Peter snickered.  
  
James: I was not looking at Evans.  
  
Remus: Then what were you looking at, the wall?  
  
James: Yes  
  
Peter: What color is it?  
  
James quickly glanced at the wall, which made the other three chuckle. They stopped quickly though, as Binns had glanced up.  
  
Sirius: I prove my point  
  
James: I never knew that a point existed in your world.  
  
Sirius: Ha ha ha  
  
Remus: Did you know that Goblin whomever began the Goblin revolt in the year whenever?  
  
Sirius: Thank you for pointing that out  
  
James: Yes it was so helpful  
  
Peter: That statement sure gave us a lot of information.  
  
Remus: I try  
  
The other three rolled their eyes and looked up at Professor Binns. After five minutes of listening, they went back to passing notes.  
  
Peter: Why do we always pass notes?  
  
Remus: Because a couple weeks ago *Remus stops to glare at Sirius and James* those two decided to play exploding snap, then wizard chess, then indoor Quidditch! Binns finally noticed when an enlarged apple went flying through him. They were making so much noise he noticed. That actually surprised the teachers and students both.  
  
James and Sirius were grinning.  
  
Sirius: That was a bloody brilliant day!  
  
Remus: In which you got hit in the head with the enlarged apple about 15 times in five minutes.  
  
The three began to laugh as Sirius's face went red. Other curious students glanced at them, but Binns didn't spare them a glance. James stopped laughing and caught sight of Lily Evans.  
  
He smiled at her hopefully. She had a disapproving look on her face but let a small smile appear for five seconds before going back to he notes.  
  
Sirius looked at James, who was once again staring at Lily. He rolled his eyes. His friend was so dense he doubted hitting him in the head with a huge piece of cheese would get his attention.  
  
"James," Sirius muttered. "Lily dropped her quill."  
  
James suddenly looked alert, having been looking at the back of her head. He glared at Sirius, but before anything could be said the bell rang.  
  
"As I proclaimed earlier, you were gazing at miss Lily Evans!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
Remus looked at him with teasing eyes. "You like her don't you?" Peter grinned.  
  
James face turned the red shade of a tomato. He muttered something inaudible.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"SowhatifIlikeEvans."  
  
"What?" Peter asked.  
  
"So what if I like Evans! So I like Lily! I said it! Happy now?" James said this very loudly, almost a shout. Luckily no one had been paying attention. Only...one red haired girl around the corner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well there's another chapter. Glad to have finally updated. In case you didn't guess, the red haired girl was Lily.  
  
I'll probably be unable to update anything until May...actually not until a little while later. I'll update again in a couple weeks, but first I must work on some of my other fics. So much going on with the play and that...actually musical.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Padfootlet: Lol. Okay, let me know when you want them! Here's the update!  
  
Mojo-sbluver: Thank you very much!  
  
CJ*-Cj: Did I get it right this time? Good, lol. Here's the update.  
  
LuluIsALobster: *Begins to talk in mysterious voice* What kind of history? *Coughs and speaks normally* And thanks.  
  
ShrugDuckie: Oh you wouldn't? *Looks up sheepishly* Um...okay! Good! That's the only reason though? Thanks a lot! ^_^ Thanks, I liked it too. Lol. Latin *Shudders* I refuse to take it. EVER! I'll take Spanish or something.  
  
Aihjah: Thank you very much for all the wonderful comments. I hope you continue to read and review my story!  
  
Bella Noche: Okay, first off, I've read that story...actually in the process of reading it. Second off, of course it's been done! The meeting of the Marauders and them developing their friendships has been done very often! You can't compare my story to Forever Alive and say it's been done before, because MWPP stories are done constantly. I'm focusing more on James and Sirius's friendship, but on the other marauders too. My story is different from others.  
  
IF YOU'D LIKE TO, PLEASE READ THE RESPONSE UP THERE! ^  
  
Please review.  
  
Preview:  
  
Chapter 6: Beautiful moonlight, yet evil  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the same creature, the same creature he had seen in his Defense Against The Dark Arts book when he was skimming it. The long shaggy fur, the deep white fangs. He was rooted to the spot with fear.  
  
Why had they followed that passageway? He should have known something bad would be happening if his friend hadn't told him about it. This was bad. This was terrible.  
  
The two boys stood in the monsters wake, it licking its lips (or fangs, whichever you prefer) as it smelt the blood.  
  
'Blood, I can smell it! I need it! I must taste it!' the monster thought, staring at the pale boys faces. 'I will get blood tonight.'  
  
(Think I should raise the rating to PG-13?) 


	6. Beautiful moonlight, yet evil

I'm so sorry! There's been these tests and a new subject in school! And all these field trips! I know it took me forever but I'm writing now. I'll never take this long again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Straight to the fic.  
  
Beautiful moonlight, yet evil  
  
The next day Remus looked extremely pale. It was almost 6:00 O'clock. His hand was shaking as he tried to write more of his essay.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was paging through his defense against the dark arts book. They hadn't even opened them in class yet. 'That teacher has no business teaching here,' Sirius thought. He suddenly stopped as a picture caught is eye. He looked at it.  
  
The thing was huge. It was a brownish grayish color and its fur was thick. Two-inch fangs glistened in the light of a full moon, as the monsters tongue hung out of its mouth. It had great yellow eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul. Sirius shuddered and read the caption.  
  
_Of the many fearsome beasts in this world, one of the most deadly is the werewolf. These monsters transform from humans to the werewolf in the light of the full moon, which occurs once a month. At bite will cause a human to become a werewolf, though werewolf's aim to kill. The werewolf will take over the human on full moon and crave blood.  
_  
Sirius looked once more at the picture before closing his textbook. He looked over at Remus's shaking form, and saw James looking too. Their eyes met a second before looking at Remus.  
  
"I got to go you guys. My mum is sick again." Remus stood up and walked out of the common room.  
  
Sirius sat up straighter in his chair and turned around to look at the clock as it struck six. It was just getting dark and the full moon would be out soon.  
  
Full moon?  
  
Now that he thought about it, Remus always left on the night of a full moon, coming back scratched and bruised. When they had asked Remus what had happened he had snapped his cat had scratched him.  
  
The subject hadn't been brought up again.  
  
Sirius suddenly got an idea. It was so abnormal, such a creepy idea that he fell of his chair on to the floor.  
  
"Ow."  
  
James looked at him oddly as Sirius tried to get of his head and stand up. That proved difficult for the fact that a table was in front of him so he couldn't move his legs down.  
  
James watched Sirius struggle to get upright with an amused look on his face. When Sirius finally emerged (from under the table) he had a flustered look on his face. He made to get up but hit his head on the table, not realizing he was still under it.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell!" he yelled. Some second years near him looked at him strangely.  
  
James held in a chuckle. "Alright there mate?"  
  
Sirius lay on the floor with his hand on his head. He looked up to see a bemused look on his friends face and glared. "Yes. Don't see what's so funny though."  
  
James considered him. Sirius was laying half under a table, with his feet still by the chair. He had a hand on his head and his hair was flying in a whole bunch of different directions. One of his shoes had fallen off and was now sitting innocently next to the chair. Sirius moved his foot and it fell. He tried to pull himself out from under the table and almost knocked it over, when a cup of water fell off the table and landed on his head.  
  
James tried not to but couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Sirius glared at him. "Mind helping me?" he asked.  
  
James shook his head, still laughing. Sirius tried to move but found his foot stuck underneath the chair. James finally took pity on him and helped him out from under the table. "Wait until I tell Remus this!" he said.  
  
Remus! Sirius suddenly remembered why all that had happened in the first place. He looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30.  
  
"James, I think I figured out where Remus goes every month," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah to visit his sick mum," James said.  
  
"No. I think he's a...." Sirius stopped and looked around the room. "Werewolf," he whispered.  
  
James looked at him with a shocked expression. "Remus? A...a werewolf? No way." Not kind, gentle Remus. He could never be a blood-seeking monster.  
  
Sirius began explaining his theories. "And he's gone like every night of the full moon! Don't you see James? It makes perfect sense!"  
  
James didn't look completely convinced. "I don't know Sirius."  
  
"Let's follow him next month," Sirius said. "Let's follow him and see where he goes."  
  
James sighed but nodded. He knew there was no way to talk him out of it.  
  
During the month nothing overly large happened. They played a few small pranks one which included Snape's bed being filled with snakes. ("He deserves it, his houses symbol is a snake" Sirius had said.) Soon it was the night of the full moon. James held his invisibility cloak (he had only just got it) under a chair. At Six Remus left, and Peter went up to the dormitories.  
  
"It's now or never," Sirius muttered.  
  
James and Sirius quietly walked out of the common room. They slipped on the cloak and followed their friend.

.....................  
  
Sirius and James had been quite surprised when they found out how to get past the willow. They had shared a look of confusion but had followed all the same. They were now walking down the path. Remus was far ahead of them, as he was running. Sirius and James, not use to the tunnel, kept tripping. They agreed to take of the invisibility cloak and walked quicker to catch up with Remus.  
  
After walking a little ways, they saw stairs. They looked at each other and began walking up them. Sirius, slightly taller, hit his head on a trap door. (I can't remember if there was one of not. If there isn't, I just think this makes more sense so that Remus couldn't leave when he transformed unless he had help.) The two friends looked at each other before pushing open the door and climbing into the shack.  
  
They didn't know where they were at the moment, but it didn't look good. There was dried blood on the floor that seemed to blend in perfectly. Furnisher around the room was torn and ripped apart. Upstairs, they heard the shrieking of their friend.  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other before walking up the stairs.  
  
Sirius was the first to react to the site that reached them.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the same creature, the same creature he had seen in his Defense Against The Dark Arts book when he was skimming it. The long shaggy fur, the deep white fangs. He was rooted to the spot with fear.  
  
Why had they followed that passageway? He should have known something bad would be happening if his friend hadn't told him about it. This was bad. This was terrible.  
  
The two boys stood in the monsters wake, it licking its lips (or fangs, whichever you prefer) as it smelt the blood.  
  
'Blood, I can smell it! I need it! I must taste it!' the monster thought, staring at the pale boys faces. 'I will get blood tonight.'  
  
James and Sirius were frozen in fear. They couldn't move a muscle. They just stared into the werewolf's yellow eyes. How could this monster be their quiet friend Remus Lupin?  
  
The werewolf began to slowly walk toward them. Sirius decided to try his luck, as he saw no way to escape. "Remus. It's us. Your friends. Sirius Black and James Potter. Surely you remember?"  
  
The werewolf snarled and pounced. He landed on top of James, his claws digging into his flesh. James let out a gasp as crimson blood began to leak from his skin. The werewolf looked ready to bite, but stopped as it was hit in the head with a piece of wood.  
  
"Stay away from him you!" Sirius shouted. The werewolf growled menacingly and jumped off of James and ran at Sirius. Sirius moved just before the werewolf bit him. James looked around franticly and spotted a door. He stood up; taking no notice of the blood falling from his arm and ran to the door, shouting for Sirius to follow him.  
  
Sirius looked at where James was headed but stayed still a second to long as he felt the werewolf's claws swipe across his cheek. He clutched his face in pain; thankful he hadn't been hit in the eye, and moved before the werewolf bit him. He dodged into the room and James slammed the door behind him.  
  
James, panting, slid down the door, taking no notice of the wood scraping his back. He looked at his arm and grimaced at how much blood there was. Him and Sirius jumped as the werewolf jumped against the door.  
  
'Glad we left the invisibility cloak outside this place,' James thought as the werewolf jumped against the old door again. 'This isn't Remus. Remus is gone. He won't be back until the moon is gone.'  
  
As the werewolf continued to try to knock the door over, Sirius sat down and leaned against the door. He wiped away some of the blood from his cheek with his robes, but more just replaced it. Him and James looked at each other.  
  
"I'm glad he only managed to scratch us," Sirius said, knowing it wasn't just a small scratch. A drop of crimson blood dropped off his chin and landed on the dusty ground with a small plop.  
  
James only nodded, also knowing it wasn't just a scratch. His arm hurt terribly, like it was burning. He knew if he didn't stop the blood flow he could suffer from loss of blood. He tore part of his cloak and wrapped it around his arm, not knowing what else to do to slow the blood.  
  
There was another small plop as another drop of blood fell from Sirius's chin and landed on the floor by the first one. He sighed. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
As night wore on, Sirius managed to fall asleep. There was a steady stream of plops as his blood fell to the floor. James applied pressure to his arm to slow the blood flow. He unwrapped his arm to see how fast the blood was flowing. He was relieved to see it was only bleeding a little now. He finally managed to fall asleep.

....................  
  
Well I think that was quite good. I've raised the rating just in case.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Laughing Dragoness: Thanks. I know, me too. I love my Sirius! BELLATRIX IS EVIL!!!!!!! Sure I'll read your story and review it, as long as you review mine. I'll check it out as soon as I can.  
  
CjCJ: Lol. Yep Lily heard. I don't like that Lily hates James, but maybe I'll have her hate him a little bit. Lol. Here's the update.  
  
Padfootlet: Cool. Okay, let me know if you ever need anything. It's okay, I get hyper quiet often. And hungry. I want to go eat cheese balls. Thanks and here's the update!  
  
MoJo-sbluver: Thank you. I'll check out your fics soon. Yeah it was quite funny, though short. Oh well, this one is much longer.  
  
ShrugDuckie: YES THE PREVIEW! There will be a more simple preview in this one, but that's okay! Thanks, I'm flattered. Sounds like something I'd do too. I'd rather play it during Social studies though lol.  
  
Blackkat99: Thanks. Wow I'm actually on a favorites list! Yay! Yeah she's evil. Thanks again lol. That review made me feel so much better! Sorry it took awhile but I've been busy. End of the school year and all.  
  
Poogdog: Shrugs I dunno. I raised the rating to be safe, don't want my story taken off. That would be BAD! Yep, of course you just read this so you know for sure now...right. No problem and thanks.  
  
LuluIsALobster: Thank you.  
  
Potterfan18: Cool. Thanks. Here's an update.  
  
Koriaena: Thanks.  
  
A word of warning. I won't be updating for awhile because I'm going camping with my school. I'll update as soon as I can though.  
  
Please review!  
  
Preview:  
  
Remus looked at the floor in shock. This wasn't his blood. He could tell that it wasn't. He looked around and noticed a closed door with huge scratch marks on it, and a small bit of cloth on the floor. He looked at it and recognized it as James.  
  
He gasped and went to the door. He wasn't as hurt as usual, due to the fact (he was guessing) he had been busy trying to attack the student or students behind that door. He knew he only had a few minutes before someone would come to get him.  
  
He slowly knocked on the door, scared of what would happen. The door opened and he gasped at the condition his two friends were in.


	7. Realizing what one did

Nice to see you all! Actually I don't see you but that's beside the point! I took some time to update but I think I'm back on track with my stories. I will update more quickly now that school's out, but I'll also be doing other things. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Almost forgot. I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter. I do own Celebrean though, and any professors you don't recognize as J.K. Rowlings.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I MADE UP THE NAME CELEBREAN AND REALLY LIKED IT SO USED IT AS MY PEN NAME. CELEBREAN IS NOT A MARY-SUE IN ANY WAY. IF TO MANY PEOPLE COMPLAIN I WILL CHANGE THE NAME, BUT I THINK IT'S REALLY BEAUTIFUL SO USED IT.  
  
Chapter 7: Realizing what one did  
  
.........................  
  
The dawn arrived that day. No, though a werewolf had been about that night, the grass was not bloodstained but had small droplets of dew covering the surface, turning the grass a rainbow of colors. It was quiet warm, and the sun smiled peacefully, shining quietly and casting a sad glance at the shrieking shack, hating to wake the boys inside it.  
  
But the sun has a path that must be followed, so the sun shone through the old dry wood, illuminating the two boys in the room. Some blood stained the floor, but nothing life threatening. Sirius squinted in the new light and looked around him. His first thoughts were why he was sitting on the floor.  
  
As he looked around the dust caked room memories flooded back to him. The passage, the trap door, the stairs, Remus no...not Remus. A werewolf no longer remembers who he is when he transforms. James, him, the room...darkness. He shook his head and looked down at the small amount of blood that had gathered during the night. He felt his cheek and noticed the dried blood that was caked on, but no fresh blood. His wound hadn't been bad.  
  
Sirius glanced at James and saw him looking over his arm. It seemed generally okay. The only question now remaining, was what to do next.  
  
As the rest of the community awoke to begin their days, a pale young eleven year old boy awoke in the other room. He groaned and sat up, looking at his body. He was surprised to find he was barley injured, and didn't know why.  
  
Remus stood up slowly and looked down. He looked in disbelief.  
  
Remus looked at the floor in shock. This wasn't his blood. He could tell that it wasn't. He looked around and noticed a closed door with huge scratch marks on it, and a small bit of cloth on the floor. He looked at it and recognized it as James.  
  
He gasped and went to the door. He wasn't as hurt as usual, due to the fact (he was guessing) he had been busy trying to attack the student or students behind that door. He knew he only had a few minutes before someone would come to get him.  
  
He slowly knocked on the door, scared of what would happen. The door opened and he gasped at the condition his two friends were in.  
  
"Remus it's not as bad as it looks," James said abruptly.  
  
James was still checking his arm, where small gashes were. Sirius had dried blood on his face from it falling from the small scratches on his cheek.  
  
Overall, Remus was shocked by how okay they were. He was actually quite surprised they were even there. He could feel himself shaking as he sank to the floor, James and Sirius sitting next to him.  
  
"Did I-"Remus  
  
"No," Sirius said quickly. "Just scratched."  
  
Remus put his head in his hands and groaned. He sat that way a couple minutes before he finally said "I'll be leaving now."  
  
"What?" the two asked at the same time.  
  
"You don't want to be friends with a werewolf."  
  
Sirius and James looked each other in shock. "Of course we still want to be your friends mate," Sirius said quietly. He couldn't believe his friend would think that.  
  
"Better then that we'll even think of a way to help you." James smiled as Remus looked up.  
  
"Thanks, but how are you going to do that?" Remus's mouth was turned up in a smile, but his eyes held a look of curiosity.  
  
"I don't know but I'll think of something," James said.  
  
Before any of them could move they heard the trap door down stairs opening. James and Sirius panicked.  
  
"Quick, back in there!"  
  
Sirius and James ran into the room, closing the door softly behind them and retreating into a corner of the room.  
  
A few seconds later Madam Carsa, the nurse walked into the room. She was a plump, kind, woman. No one really knew how much longer she would be working, for she was getting quite old. Her orange hair was frizzled and sat on her head like a bush, and she carried something in her hand. A cloak.  
  
"I found this outside the trap door. Is it yours?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Remus almost said no, but then recognized it as James invisibility cloak. 'He must have left it there when he came in.' "Yes It's mine. It was chilly last night so wore it, but I didn't want to damage it."  
  
Madam Carsa smiled and handed him the cloak. "You seem to be in better shape then usual. I think you can go straight to your dormitory today."  
  
"Thank you Madam Carsa." The two walked out of the room, Remus glancing back at the clawed door as they went downstairs. When the sound of the trapdoor closing was heard, Sirius and James left.  
  
"Boy, getting back to the castle without the invisibility cloak, that's gonna be tough!" Sirius said a little louder then necessary.  
  
"I know. You don't have to shout I'm next to you."  
  
"Oh yeah." Sirius smiled but then frowned. "I can't believe Remus would think we wouldn't want to be his friends. I mean, we're marauders! We stick together!"  
  
James nodded. By now the sun was much higher. Classes would be starting soon, not to mention breakfast. They would have to leave soon, without being discovered by the professors.  
  
"If only Remus hadn't taken the cloak! He knows we need it to get back!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah but if he hadn't taken it Madam Carsa would have," James pointed out. "Then we would probably never get it back. At least this way we'll get it back later today."  
  
"True."  
  
The two looked down at themselves. Their clothes were full of dust, and some blood stained them. There were rips in the black cloth, and a large part of James cloak was missing. They knew they would have to get cleaned up and soon.  
  
"I guess we better get going," Sirius said, trying to brush some dust off his robes.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
The two boys tried unsuccessfully to get some of the dust off of they're clothes, but used a simple spell to produce soap and water to wash away the blood. They wouldn't have time to when they got back. They'd be lucky to make it to breakfast. After a loud curse from Sirius after he got water in his eye, the two boys started down the stairs.  
  
They creaked as they walked down them, and footsteps could plainly be seen in the dust from everyone walking on them. When they reached the trap door they opened it and walked into the passage.  
  
They were more careful not to trip over roots and such, though it still happened a few times. When they were finally nearing the end of the passage, James spotted something in the corner.  
  
He raced over to it (tripping along the way) and picked it up. The smooth material ran over his hands like water, and he smiled.  
  
"Thanks........moony. Friends for life."  
  
Sirius and James got under the cloak and headed out.  
  
........................  
  
Less people are reviewing. Was my last chapter bad or something? Shrugs Thank you all who did review.  
  
Laughing Dragoness: Thank you. Here's the update.  
  
ShrugDuckie: Something. Same here. I think we should get a book about the Marauders at Hogwarts....seven.  
  
Koriaena: Yes, poor Remus. But I didn't actually hurt him.  
  
I'm not the weakest link: thanks  
  
Chantal J: Thanks. ? Updated!  
  
Padfootlet: Lol. Here's some cheese balls! I? Don't have finals yet. Seventh grade just ended. It's okay and I believe you. I think it's a word. Congratulations! Updated! 


	8. Red heads and passageways

I shouldn't be writing this because of my wrist but I wanna update, so this chapter will be shorter then usual, just to warn you ok? My wrist, I sprained it or something so it hurts and it's hard to type. This chapter will be shorter, but I wanna update because I'll be leaving for vacation soon. I'll let you know when. Well here's the next chapter. I do not own HP  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Chapter 8: Red heads and passageways  
  
The next couple days went by uneventfully. Some small pranks were pulled, but nothing huge happened. Most pranks were played on the first year Slytherin Snape, who they had quickly come to dislike.  
  
Then, one night in the common room, James caught site of something, one of the best things he had ever seen.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Her red hair ran down her back like fire, her green eyes sparkled in the firelight, and James knew right then that he was in love. How he knew he didn't know, but he had a feeling in his heart that can only be described as love. He kept this hidden from his friends. They knew he liked her, but didn't know he loved her. He couldn't let them find out.  
  
James put a hand through his hair to mess it up and walked up to Lily. "Hi Evans, you want to take a walk by the lake?" He smiled arrogantly at her and was completely confident she'd say yes.  
  
"Well I would, but that would mean I'd have to go somewhere, with you." She replied coolly before turning away.  
  
He stood completely still as if a deer caught in headlights. He felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen on him. James quickly came to his senses and ran up to her. "Why wouldn't you want to?"  
  
"Maybe because your such a prat! Strutting around, playing pranks on that poor Slytherin. What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"He got in my way and he bothered me," James said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Oh a fine reason to go around hexing him and playing pranks on him!" she snapped sarcastically, turning to face him, her green eyes blazing with fury and her hair looking like it was burning. She looked like a fire breathing dragon.  
  
"Yeah I thought so," James said, not catching the sarcasm as he smiled.  
  
Lily let out a yell of frustration and stormed up to the girls dormitory, Celebrean following and looking at James with an expression of anger, pity, and apology. She quickly ran the rest of the way up.  
  
Sirius was starring at her as she left and it left Remus and Peter snickering. Sirius turned deep red and glared at them. "What?"  
  
"We know you like Celebrean," Remus said, still chuckling.  
  
"I do not," Sirius said, turning even redder.  
  
"I think he's going to turn into a tomato!" Peter exclaimed, as Sirius grew redder. Sirius glared at him.  
  
"I am not a vegetable Peter!" he shouted, stomping over to the portrait hole intending to leave but turned around as Remus spoke again.  
  
"Tomatoes are fruits mate!"  
  
Sirius stormed out of the common room.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
A couple days later the four were searching a room for secret passages.  
  
"If Filch can always turn up that quick when his bloody cat turns up, there must be some passages around here. I intend to find them."  
  
"Would it be so smart to use them?" Remus asked logically. "I mean what if he was walking down the passage you were in?"  
  
The room stayed quiet as each boy pondered this.  
  
Finally Sirius spoke up. "I would hex something near him to distract him and get away from the bloody passage!"  
  
James and Peter laughed, and Remus just smiled a little before they went back to searching.  
  
A while later they gave up. Sirius leaned against a painting of a bowl of fruit. It felt...strange. He got up and looked at the fruit. His hand ran across it carefully. It was just a normal painting. But then he got to the pear. It felt...weird.  
  
"You guys come here!"  
  
The other three boys came over and looked at Sirius feeling the pear.  
  
"Uh Sirius mate? Are you okay?" James asked, seriously concerned about his friends health. He was stroking a pear! How would you feel?  
  
"Uh yeah sure," Sirius said, obviously distracted. "The pear feels weird, I think it may lead somewhere, but I don't know how to..." He trailed off, now scratching the pear. "There must be some way to..." He began tickling it, knowing nothing else to do and was surprised when it chuckled.  
  
"Did it just...chuckle?" James asked, starring blankly at the pear.  
  
"I think so." Sirius tickled it again and it chuckled louder. He began tickling it a lot and soon it was laughing very loudly. Suddenly a green door handle appeared.  
  
Sirius grinned. "I'm so very clever," he said, opening the door.  
  
"Sure you are. You're the only person I know who would think of tickling the fruit to open the door."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
When they walked in, they met an amazing site. House elves scurried about and one stopped in front of them. "Welcome to the kitchens, can I help you?"  
  
The four boys grinned.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
After much food and drink the four boys had left, thanking the house elves and promising they would be back. Currently they were back in the common room. It was midnight but none of the four was tired.  
  
"Let's go explore! We can look for secret passages!" James said enthusiastically.  
  
"We already di-," Remus started.  
  
"Great idea James!" Sirius yelled, but quickly lowered his voice. "Where will we go?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but it's something to do."  
  
So the four quickly got the cloak and headed out of the common room. As they made their way down the grand staircase, something in the corner moved.  
  
It was a dark shadow among the other dark shadows. There was barley any light, so they couldn't tell what was there. Suddenly they heard a sound that made them freeze in place.  
  
Meow.  
  
The four boys tried to creep silently away, but the cat was following. Suddenly a bookcase slid aside and a man walked out, looking around for his cat. They scrambled backwards, trying to find somewhere to go but they were trapped. All the marauders could do was lean as close to the wall and hope they weren't found as the caretaker felt along the walls for them.  
  
But it wasn't a wall they leaned against, it was a tapestry. A dusty looking purple one. They fell through and disappeared from site, and watched as Filch disappeared down the corridor.  
  
"We found one!" James whispered excitedly, pointing down the passage. Silently they walked down it, and suddenly Sirius, who was leading, fell.  
  
James and Remus stopped walking as they heard the sound of someone sliding but Peter didn't, and soon all three of them were sliding down after Sirius.  
  
When they came to the bottom, they found another tapestry. They put the cloak over themselves and walked out. A large oak door loomed at them from the other side of the room. They were outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
After more exploring, they found another tapestry that lead up to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. All four congradulated each other on their finds and headed to the dorms. As they pulled on their sleepwear they muttered tired goodnights and soon were all asleep.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
I don't think it's that great and I'm not very proud of that chapter. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Laughing Dragoness: Thank you very much. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.  
  
ShrugDuckie: Thank you and here's an update. They fought a little in this chapter.  
  
Mochalattee225: Lol. Here's the update. I'm not allowed to drink coffee, but anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Sparkzi: Thank you. Hope this chapter was good.  
  
Sun Kissed Rose: Thanks and here's an update.  
  
Koriaena: I'm glad your not one too.  
  
Mirkwood: Thank you, and I've written more.  
  
October Skye: Yea, lol.  
  
Chantal J: Lol, thanks. Hope you liked and I know, you told me that in one of my other stories.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall: Thanks.  
  
Please review! 


	9. A talk

A/N: I'm back! I'm finally back and ready to write again. I know it's taken me a long time but vacation was long. I really don't know what else to say...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
Chapter 9: A talk  
  
Time began passing very fast. Soon students could no longer laze around under the trees and skip stones over the smooth surface of the lake. A thick blanket of snow covered the grounds, glittering like gems in the light. Here was where snow people were made and snowball fights were started.  
  
Christmas vacation was nearing. As it grew closer and closer the students grew more excited about classes ending.  
  
Sirius Black sat in his dormitory alone. Most people would find this strange, and most people did. No one knew what he was doing there except Sirius himself. He was reading a letter his mum had sent him with dread settling in his heart.  
  
Sirius,  
  
We have changed our minds. We still want you home for Christmas. I need to have a talk with you. Come home or else.  
  
Mrs. Black  
  
Now she signs letters to me Mrs. Black Sirius thought bitterly before ripping apart the letter and watching the pieces of parchment falling to the floor like snow. It came to a rest on the ground when the door to the dormitory opened and in walked James Potter.  
  
"Sirius mate?" James asked, coming over and sitting next to Sirius. "What is it?" he asked looking at Sirius with concern. He looked at the floor to see bits of parchment. Among them he could make out the words Mrs. Black. He sighed inwardly. Whatever was bugging Sirius must have to do with his family.  
  
Sirius was silent for a few minutes. "My mum wants me to come home for Christmas. She wants to 'talk to me'. Christmas will be terrible there. I finally thought I had gotten away from spending Christmas there," Sirius said finally.  
  
James didn't know how to respond, and Sirius didn't expect him to respond. Both sat in silence until the door opened again and Remus and Peter came in. "Hey you guys, what's up?" Peter asked brightly.  
  
The tension eased down and soon the four were busy talking about what prank to pull next.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../.../  
  
"Ouch! You stepped on my foot Peter!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hurry up you guys! The ink keeps dropping!"  
  
"Well maybe if you had it closed the whole way we wouldn't be having this problem."  
  
"Maybe if he hadn't insisted of writing a note to them afterwards with a quill and parchment we wouldn't have this problem."  
  
"Sirius watch where you're going!"  
  
"Be quiet! We're going to get caught!"  
  
The marauders were making their way toward the Great Hall for the first part of their prank.  
  
"Why didn't we take the tapestry?"  
  
"I didn't feel like it."  
  
"That makes no sense."  
  
"KEEP THE INK OFF ME!"  
  
"Don't shout!"  
  
"You just shouted."  
  
"Shhhhhhh."  
  
Many portraits opened their eyes as the four argued quietly muttering about how students didn't have any respect for them anymore. Finally they reached the Great Hall and set to work.  
  
After finishing, note included, the Marauders left, finally persuading Sirius to take the tapestry to Gryffindor tower. Once they got to their dormitory they muttered tired goodnights and fell asleep.  
  
/.../.../.../  
  
Sirius was running, he didn't know from what but he was running. The shadows were pushing in around him, calling out his name and repeating the same phrase. Always pure always pure loud enough for everyone back at school.  
  
The dark trees towered above him, branches pointing and laughing at him. A sudden voice rang out through the area.  
  
Blood traitor! You are a Black and always will be!  
  
'No' Sirius thought to himself. 'No I don't want to be a Black anymore!'  
  
He tripped on a tree root and the shadows engulfed him whispering at him. You're a Black at heart Sirius. You know it. You would betray your friends in an instant. You know it.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He saw himself standing over James with his wand raised, about to mutter a curse. Then he was over Remus with a pure silver knife. Peter was pushed up against a wall by him next, cowering in fear.  
  
"Leave me alone" Sirius said desperately, unable to get the first vision out of his mind.  
  
The voices just laughed louder. Sirius closed his eyes, knowing there was no way for him to escape his family.  
  
/.../.../.../  
  
Sirius awoke, sitting up quickly in his bed, covered in a light but noticeable cold sweat. He glanced around the room. He hadn't even closed his hangings before he went to sleep. He could hear Peter's snoring and Remus's soft breathing, but no sounds came from James bed. Suddenly his hangings were pushed open and James face peered out, pale.  
  
"You ok?" Sirius managed to ask.  
  
"Yeah, you?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence a few minutes before Sirius looked at the clock. Five A.M. He stood slowly and started to get dressed, knowing he would never get to sleep again after that. He heard James doing the same.  
  
After they both entered the common room neither said anything. They sat down and looked at the embers glowing in the fireplace since the fire was mostly gone. Finally James spoke. "Want to go to the kitchens?"  
  
Sirius nodded and watched as James went to retrieve to invisibility cloak. Soon they were on their way to the kitchens, neither speaking. As they neared the kitchens, Sirius decided it was time to end the silence and stepped on James foot...hard.  
  
"OW! Sirius that hurt!" James yelled. He quieted down. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Thought it was to quiet," Sirius replied smirking.  
  
"Watch yourself Black," James said, half playful half serious. "I will get you."  
  
Sirius just laughed like the idea of James doing anything without him was so funny it shouldn't even be thought of and soon they were entering the kitchens in a very good mood.  
  
"Hello masters Black and Potter, what can Pastor help you with because whatever you needs I will help with yes I will."  
  
"Just a small snack," Sirius said stretching.  
  
James took Pastor aside and whispered something quietly in his ear. Pastor nodded eagerly and ran off, returning moment later with a lemon. James grinned and cut it open. He walked up to Sirius who had his back turned to him. "Sirius."  
  
"WhaAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
James had squirt lemon juice at Sirius and Sirius, not expecting it, was surprised. He jumped back. "You insane git!" Sirius yelled.  
  
James just laughed and soon Sirius was laughing also. They got their food and headed back to the common room.  
  
/.../.../.../.../  
  
Later that morning James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked down to the Great hall. They were early. Last night they had checked the Great Hall to make sure their plan would work, now they would complete it. As Remus wrote the note James and Sirius went around the Slytherin table, letting a small amount of some kind of potion spill into the jugs of pumpkin juice. They quickly sat at the Gryffindor table and began eating.  
  
Soon The Great Hall was full of students eating and drinking. The Slytherins seemed oblivious to the fact that their goblets were full and all drank their pumpkin juice without question. All at once signs popped over their heads, each saying different things.  
  
Over Snape's head a sign said I'm a greasy big nosed git. Over Bellatrix's head it said I'm a muggle cereal trix! The Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's were all laughing.  
  
Soon the Slytherins realized what they were laughing at and tried furiously to make the floating signs go away. "How long will they stay?" Peter asked.  
  
"For a day," Remus replied smiling.  
  
And so for the rest of the day Slytherins walked around with floating signs over their heads.  
  
Soon it was the last day before Christmas vacation. Teachers could not keep students calm and most just let them enjoy themselves. While students were looking more and more excited as classes neared ending, Sirius looked more and more upset. He knew the closer he got to classes ending the sooner he would need to go home.  
  
That evening everyone was in the common room having fun and celebrating Christmas holidays finally starting. Again people wondered why Sirius wasn't joining them. James told Remus and Peter he would talk to him, even though he already knew what was wrong.  
  
Again James entered the dormitory to find Sirius sitting quietly on him bed though without pieces of parchment on the floor. He didn't say a word but went to his trunk and pulled out a messily wrapped gift. He handed it to Sirius and smiled. "Happy Christmas mate."  
  
"James it's not Christmas," Sirius reminded him.  
  
"Yeah but since you'll be home I thought I should give it to you now," James said reasonably. "Just open it."  
  
Sirius ripped away the colored paper to find a mirror. "James mate?  
What is it?"  
  
"It's a two-way mirror. Just say my name and we'll be able to talk to  
each other. Look." James said Sirius's name and soon James's messy  
hair and grinning face came into view. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said.  
  
Soon the students going home for the holidays were on the train. All the Marauders were on it, sharing a compartment. No one talked much on the way back. When the train slowed to a stop the four left together and said quiet goodbyes as each saw their families. James put a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. "You'll make it." Then he left.  
  
He finally saw his mother standing in the crowd, wearing robes of course, and led him to the car. She didn't say a word but pointed to the door, and Sirius got in. The ride home was long and tense. When they got inside they finally blew up.  
  
"How could you get in Gryffindor!" Sirius's mother screeched.  
  
"I wanted to get in Gryffindor!" Sirius yelled, glaring at his mother.  
  
"How dare you yell at me like that?" his mother said dangerously. Her eyes shone with malice and she looked ready to kill. "You do not use that kind of tone with me! I am your mother!"  
  
"I do not see you as my mother. To me you're a power hungry controlling old hag who is wrong about everything she believes in!" Sirius yelled. After the words were out he knew he had gone to far, but he had had to say it. He had been bursting to say it for years.  
  
Mrs. Black's hand came whipping through the air and came straight at Sirius's face. She had slapped him and slapped him hard.  
  
Sirius was stunned. Though his mother was terrible she had never actually struck him. He looked up at her and she looked ready to slap him again but this time he was ready. He dodged out of the way, eyes full of loathing. "I can't believe I'm related to you!"  
  
Mrs. Black tightened her hand into a fist and aimed it at Sirius's cheek where she had slapped him. The rings on her hand caused blood to run down Sirius cheek, and she punched him in the same manner in the stomach. She grimaced at the blood on her clean floor but gave him a kick in the stomach as he had bent forwards some and stomped off.  
  
He couldn't believe his mum had attacked him like that. He must have made her very angry. Sirius wasn't going to stay here though. He grabbed his trunk and heaved it out the door. The wind hit him hard and started biting at his revealed skin but he took no notice of it and began walking. He had walked four blocks before realizing he had nowhere to go. He was freezing and in pain. Sirius sunk down in the snow and suddenly remembered the mirror.  
  
Quickly pulling it out he said "James Potter," and waited. Soon James face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Hey Sirius."  
  
"Hey James. Finished talking to my mum," he said, smiling weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked, looking at him in concern. "Why are you bleeding?"  
  
"My mum got a little...angry," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm coming, just tell me where you are."

"On the corner of Malcient. Thanks James." Sirius drew his legs to him chest and waited for James to come.  
  
/.../.../.../.../.../  
  
A/N: Yes it took me a long time but I'm proud of this chapter! It's longer and I'm sure it was worth the wait. Once I get back into updating everything I'll update more regularly. Remember I was gone for a week I have a lot to work on.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Padfootlet: You...are...scaring...me. Um...yeah whatever. Hey I have an idea. What's your first name?  
  
Sparkzi: Thanks. She is a dramatic person...nah she doesn't like Snape she's just too nice to everyone but James...and Sirius I guess. Thanks and it's better.  
  
Chantal J: Thanks it's better. So did for his friends health lol.  
  
Sun Kissed Rose: Thank you. Yeah me too. Here's an update and I got a lot.  
  
EyesofEmerald: Thanks for all the compliments!   
  
ShrugDuckie: Thanks. Sometimes I'm in a funny mood and sometimes I'm in a serious mood. Some chapters are harder then others cause I'm putting both in. I don't know what you're talking about. La la la la la. No I'm not like that...as in not totally obsessive I have a crush on my friends neighbor but...well he's a great character...anyway thanks. Here's an update.  
  
Mochalattee: NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait there's an update so you won't.   
  
Laughing Dragoness: Thanks. You could say there was some action in this chapter. You know what? Like everyone always says update soon, including me.  
  
Koriaena: Yes they are.  
  
MoJo-sbluver: Wow thanks! I didn't think it was all that but thanks a lot! Since this will go through seventh year it will be long so there won't be anything like this for a while...maybe I'll do a summer series next.  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Your comments are what keep me going!  
  
Preview:  
  
James and Sirius go to James house.  
  
James convinces his parents Sirius is different  
  
Christmas vacation!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review


	10. At the Potter household

A/N: I know it took me forever but I have a good reason. I went on vacation again. Yes, again. Then I got back and we went to the state fair and this is the first time I can really sit down for a while and type...write...whatever. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting. I almost typed writing hee hee hee. Ok, here it is.

Disclaimer: A,B,C,D,E,F,G, I do not own HP

/.../.../.../.../.../.../

Chapter 10: At the Potter household

Sirius shivered. He was freezing out here. Quickly he opened his trunk and rummaged through his things. He hadn't bother to pack neatly and couldn't find his cloak. He groaned and slammed shut his trunk in frustration.

He had talked to James fifteen minutes ago, and was wondering how long it would take him to get here. For all he knew James wouldn't be here for another two hours, at which time he would be a frozen ice sculpture that your tongue stuck to when you tried to lick it.

Suddenly hearing the crunching sound of footsteps in snow, Sirius looked up. They were fast paced, and soon Sirius could hear the sound of breathing...panting more like it...like someone who had just run for ten minutes straight.

A couple seconds later James turned the corner. Seeing Sirius he rushed up to him and handed him a cloak. "Thought you might need this. Found it in my trunk."

"So that's where it went," Sirius said softly, looking up at James. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem mate. I couldn't leave you out here to become a Popsicle." He grinned. "Come on. Let's get away from here. It's only fifteen minutes to my house."

Sirius slowly stood up, stiff from sitting down in the snow for fifteen minutes and quickly put the cloak on. James grabbed his trunk and they were off, through the biting winds.

The snow though, was no longer calm. It was fierce, and falling fast, swirling in their faces so they could barley see. Snow burned at Sirius's eyes and got stuck to Jame's glasses and the two boys shivered despite their clothing. The snow made it much more difficult to walk, or see for that matter. Sirius tripped over a tree root and went tumbling into the snow, knocking off James glasses in the process. James, now unable to see much at all, walked straight into a tree.

"This isn't working!" he shouted, kneeling down carefully and feeling around for his glasses. Finally finding them he picked them up and put them on, quickly taking them off again and trying to rub all the snow off.

Sirius slowly stood up, wincing slightly and looked around. "Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, more of shouted as he looked around for James. He could barley make out the shape of him in all this snow.

"Of course! Well not exactly but it's got to be around here somewhere!"

Shaking his head, Sirius walked over to James. "Aren't your parents going to be worried about you out here?" He asked.

"Yep."

/.../.../.../.../.../

Finally spotting his home, James grinned but the grin disappered when he looked at Sirius. Sirius had dried blood caked to his face, and he had a look of discomfort on his face. He was leaning forward slightly, from what James didn't know. On hand was holding his stomache and he didn't look like he wanted to be standing right now. "There it is," James said, pointing.

Relief poured into Sirius's face at the thought of being able to stay still. The blood on his face was annoying and it stung when the snow...or anything for that matter touched it. His stomache hurt terribly and he was cold and soaked.

They made their way towards the large oak door and suddenly a thought entered Sirius's head. What if I'm not welcomed? What if because I'm a Black they kick me out? "James are you sure your parents will...let me stay?"

James stopped. He hadn't thought of that before. The Blacks and Potters didn't get along...but surley his parents wouldn't reject the son...his friend. "I won't let them send you back there right now. I mean you'll have to go back but...I'm sure you can stay for Christmas."

Sirius noted that James didn't sound completely sure, but shrugged it off. He couldn't keep worrying about it, because he had just stumbled on nothing, and had to focus solely on staying upright. The fall from before had led to slow bleeding coming from his face.

"Are you okay?" James asked, slowing his pace a little to walk next to Sirius.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said in a slightly strained voice. All the walking, not to mention getting lost, was weighing on him. He brushed some blood off his cheek. "Let's hurry," he said.

James just nodded and soon they reached the door. He opened the door and light spilled on to the snow, illuminating both him and Sirius. Two adults were in front of them, looking a little frantic. When they saw James, both rushed up to him.

"Where have you been?"

"We've been so worried about you."

"What were you thinking?"

"Who is that?"

Everyone looked at Sirius, who was looking a little uncomfortable at the fact everyone was staring at him. James quickly stepped in. "This is my best friend Sirius Black," he said, wondering what his parents reactions would be.

They didn't say anything for a moment, before finally his mother spoke up. "A Black?" she asked, seemingly confused about her son's best friend being a Slytherin.

"He's in Gryffindor mum," James said, looking at Sirius. "I really think he needs to sit down, can he come in?"

"Of course he can dear," his mother said, leading Sirius inside. "Make yourself comfortable. Now..." she said to herself. "I'll be right back."

Avana Potter dissapered for a minute and came back with some towels, warm water, and two blankets. "James honey go upstairs and change please," she said, dipping a rag in the warm water and gently rubbing away the dried blood, to find the welts still bleeding. James father Henry stood back watching.

"Henry could you get me some bandages?" Avana asked. He nodded and left. "Who did this to you Sirius?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. In the little time James had been home all he had talked about was Sirius, yet he hadn't mentioned he was a Black.

Sirius didn't say anything, and it took him a lot of will not to tell her that it was his mother. Maybe his emotions showed in his eyes, or maybe she just guessed, but Mrs. Potter gently stroked his hair and said ,"You can stay here as long as you like." He knew she wanted him to be away from harm, and he smiled.

"Is there anywhere else?" she asked. "What happened exactly?"

Sirius swallowed and began to speak. "I got slapped, and punched in the face. Her rings left the marks. She punched me in the stomache and kicked me. I was outside unprotected for fifteen minutes until your son arrived with a cloak. That's it really."

Mr. Potter came downstairs then with some bandages and was soon followed by James, in dry closed and looking worried. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Mrs. Potter said sweetly. Sirius, though only knowing her for a few minutes, felt like she was more of a mother to him then his mother had been the whole eleven years of his life.

"Just fine," Mrs. Potter repeated.

/.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

Bop. Bop. Bop. Bop.

This wasn't working.

Henry Potter had been throwing socks at Sirius and James for five minutes and they hadn't even stirred. He looked around for something else to throw and spotted a book. Quickly that thought was ruled out. Maybe a book was too heavy...

When no ideas came to mind Henry Potter decided it was time for drastic measures. Holding his wand over James head, he let a spurt of water run out of it and on to his face. James sat up, jumping, waking Sirius who was at the end of his bed. "What's up James?" Sirius asked tiredly.

James just glared at his father and he smiled back. "Well the socks didn't work, so I had to try something else," he said.

"You could have poured water on Sirius!" James stated grumpily.

"No he couldn't have. I'm the guest. And the guest says he deserves about fifty hours of more sleep. Goodnight."

James poked Sirius in the head. "Nu uh. If you go to sleep I'll pour water on your head."

Sirius sat up. "So uh...what's for breakfast?" he asked smiling. Without warning he turned around and shoved James off the bed, laughing.

"I'm gonna get you for that," James started to say, but Mr. Potter inturupted.

"Come on you two, time for presents!"

"PRESENTS!" the two yelled and scrambled downstairs. Mr. Potter just stood there shaking his head before following the two downstairs.

/.../.../.../.../.../

That's the end of this chapter. Yes I know it was shorter then it would have been but I'll post again this week. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I promise to update again soon ok?

Review Responses:

ShrugDuckie: Thank you. Yes I did, and I'm obsessed too don't worry. (On a roleplay site he is a character as a student and I PM'd him asking if I could be a girl that swooned over him ) Thank you and here's an update. I'll try to update faster next time.

Chantal J: Yes, poor Sirius. Thank you.

Laughing Dragoness: That's what I thought. Thank you and don't worry, everyone says it including me.

Scary-Girly: Thank you.

Koriaena: You don't know how many times I've heard that lol. Yes, he runs away during summer after fifth year, but that is for good. Like stated in this chapter, it is only for Christmas. He will have all summer to be with his "loving family" And all those years until James parents finally let him stay for good. (I have a VERY long chapter planned for that)

MoJo-sbluver: Thank you. Ha ha ha so many people have said that! Me too. Cries

Queen-of-Gondor: Do you mean you are Aragorn's wife by the pen name? Anyway thanks. Yes and now he has. This chapter is shorter then it would have been but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Oh well, off to write (I have five others to update o.O )

PadfootObbsessed329: Love the name...I'm obsessed too! Yay! Thanks. Another person talking about poor Sirius. Just wait until you see why he runs away for good!

Well please review!


	11. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! Really really really sorry! But school…clubs…projects…HOMEWORK…algebra…gym…miles…books, cold, teachers, classes, when will it end when will it end? Oh sorry. I won't give you a bunch of excuses and just let you read.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter 11: Back to Hogwarts

As Sirius lay down to sleep the last night of vacation (still at James house) he thought about how lucky James was. James had…James had parents who cared. Parents who were friendly and nice and didn't strike their son. This has been the best Christmas of his life. Him and James had played Quidditch, had fierce snowball fights, played wizard chess, thought up new pranks, and a whole lot more. But there was a problem.

Sirius didn't want to leave.

The Potter household was as large as Number 12 Grimmauld Place but with a huge difference. Here there were so many things that Sirius didn't have at his "home." There was love, comfort, and a relaxed atmosphere that hung over the house instead of suffocating him. It was nothing like his home. Sirius didn't know how he was going to stand the summer with his parents back home, and he was sure Bellatrix would come over for a while. Finally, Sirius managed to fall asleep.

/…/…/…/…/…/

The next morning everyone was rushing. Despite Mr. And Mrs. Potters warning the boys hadn't pack the night before and were now rushing around, trying to pack everything in time.

James made his way into Sirius's room, half dressed and with a piece of toast in his mouth. He threw a pair of socks in Sirius's direction before taking the toast out of his mouth. "Ve o se mm hisof f mna ook?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, tossing the book to James who caught it. "Looks brand new, like you haven't even opened it."

James swallowed the toast in his mouth. "I haven't," James said grinning. "I found your transfiguration essay," he said, dropping it on Sirius's bed before dropping to the floor to look under Sirius's bed. "Have you seen my quills? I can't find them anywhere?" James got off the floor and started looking through Sirius's trunk.

"No, now stop messing my stuff up!"

James glanced down at the trunk. It actually looked neater then when he had left it alone. He shrugged and dropped one of Sirius's muggle shirts back inside before crawling across the floor to look for his missing quills. "They must be hiding…they just want to make my life miserable. They're all against me."

"That's a bold statement," Sirius said grinning, walking up behind James, bending down to help him look.

"James! Come down here and get your quills! I found them on the plate of toast!" the boys heard Mrs. Potter yell. James quickly began to stand up, not knowing Sirius was right above him. Their heads rammed into each other.

"OW!" the cried in perfect usion, both dropping to the floor. "You've got a hard head!" Sirius commented. He crawled towards his bed and gave James a mock Serious look. "If I don't survive down here…you can have my stuff." With that Sirius crawled under the bed and into the unknown.

James shook his head and headed for the door.

"Grab me some toast when you're down there!" Sirius shouted from under his bed, searching around for some chocolate frogs. Minutes later, James heard a distressed scream come from his room where Sirius was. He shrugged and went upstairs.

Somehow they managed to get to Kings Cross on time, Sirius muttering the whole way about "them" following after the group to finish him off.

"Thank you for having me," Sirius said politely through the window of the train a few minutes later, finally convinced nothing was out to get him.

"Oh it was no trouble dear, you're welcome anytime," Mrs. Potter said, smiling warmly.

Sirius and James waved as the train rounded the corner. They were on their way to Hogwarts again.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Now that Christmas was over the teachers seemed to think it was time to get ready for exams. The homework started coming on much stronger, and many students were getting frustrated.

"This is so stupid!"

"They're just trying to prepare us for end of the year exams," Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"They're still half a year away!" Sirius complained one day, throwing down his quill and glaring at the half completed essay as if it had stolen his best prank book.

"Maybe you'd understand it if you hadn't fallen asleep in class," Remus muttered to himself, turning the page of his book title "How to deal, living with idiots." It had been a gift from Lily.

_When a said idiot is complaining about something, help them with it. Sometime the stress is just too much for their puny little minds. Offer help and maybe they'll be quiet and let you relax a little bit._

"Hey Sirius, want some help with that essay?" Remus asked, smirking slightly.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Sirius yelled, falling to his knees and crawling toward Remus.

Remus stood over Sirius; book in hand, smiling brightly now. Seeing Lily glance over at Sirius with a look of…that she thought he was insane…on her face, Remus showed her the chapter and she suddenly smiled.

"Checkmate!" James stated loudly enough for at least half the common room to hear. "I win again."

Peter groaned. "I'll never be able to beat you James," he said, getting up and shuffling over to where Remus was very patiently trying to explain something to Sirius, who was staring at the fire.

"Anyone want to lose to me?" he asked the common room, smiling smugly.

Remus rolled his eyes and poke Sirius hard on the head. "Listen! Do you want help or not?"

"YES!" Sirius yelled loudly, directing everyone's attention to him. He looked at them all and grinned. "Butterflies!" They just shook their heads and went back to whatever they were doing. Most people expected this of Sirius by now.

It's a good thing no one wants to play me, you'd lose anyway," James said. He was in a…strange mood today. No one knew how to describe it.

"Oh that's it," Lily mumbled to Celebrean before standing up. "I'll play you, and I'll win!" she said, drawing everyone's attention to her. Remus even stopped helping Sirius to stare at her.

James smirked. It really was not a good look on him. It made him look like an evil, slimy, Slytherin git who was having fun torchering some innocent six year old. "We'll play, but I'll be the one winning." He turned away and started setting up the board.

"This could get interesting," Sirius stated, jumping up from his seat near Remus and plopping down in a chair in between the chessboard. He grinned as Celebrean sat on the arm of his chair.

"Money on Lily," she said quietly so no one could hear.

"Is she good?" Sirius asked her curiously. Lily had never seemed the type to play a game like wizard chess.

"Yeah, she played me once in it. She beat me in like ten minutes. Of course I'm not the best player," Celebrean admitted, grinning slightly.

Sirius didn't say anything but smiled at her before turning to the game, which was about to start. Remus had even taken a seat by the game, though slightly farther away. Curious Gryffindor's were coming over to watch the game.

"What color do you want?" James asked.

"I'll take black. White moves first, you'll need the extra move."

And so the game went on. Lily took James knight, James took Lily's bishop, it went on for over an hour. By now everyone had abandoned what they were doing and came over to watch.

"What's the matter Potter? I thought you were going to beat me?" Lily said.

James glanced at Sirius, who was looking very amused that James was having such a hard time winning. Remus had a look on his face between amusement and the fact that the whole thing was pointless. Peter looked at James fearfully, sure he was going to loose.

Celebrean smiled encouragingly at James. Unlike Lily she was a friend to the four of them.

Shakily, James told his king his mood. "King to H 2."

Smiling brightly, Lily said "Queen to H 5." Her queen moved to the spot and Lily grinned. "Checkmate!"

Cheers erupted throughout the common room. Celebrean jumped up and pulled Lily into a hug. "Great job Lils! Nice Try," she added to a sulky James. The two of them quickly went up to their dormitories.

The crowed departed quickly after that. There were a few more Nice tries, and some good games to James, and soon everyone was minding their own business again. Only Sirius, Remus, and Peter remained where they were.

"Well there's always someone better then you out there," Remus started to say.

"No, no no! Not a lecture, please Remus," James groaned, putting a pillow over his head and falling over backwards.

Remus glared slightly but said nothing.

"Well…" Sirius started to say, much like Remus had just done.

"We have to finish you essay. Come on, no more distractions," Remus said, grabbing Sirius's robes and dragging him back to their old table.

"NOOOOOOO! HELP ME!" he shouted as Remus dragged him away to complete the essay. James looked at Peter and shrugged.

"I'll play you in wizards chess."

Peter gulped.

/…/…/…/…/…/

I know weird place to end it. Ok I'm getting this up so no responses, I just want this up. If there's anything you want to see feel free to let me know! Please review!


	12. Valentines Day mayhem

SP: I am so sorry!

James: She really is.

Sirius: Yeah, she re-read the entire story before starting this chapter.

James: We won't be surprised if no one reviews.

SP: It would really be appreciated though. Reviews are like money for writing.

Sirius: Then you haven't got much lately huh?

SP: Look, I was having trouble in school. Not grade wise but…just the people. I was depressed since the end of January, the only thing I wrote was depressing, so I didn't write here because the general is humor and action adventure, not angst.

Disclaimer: I will never own Harry Potter, but I do own a lot of merchandise, and soon a wand (it's being sent to me now, gotta love mail orders)

Chapter 12: Valentines day (Remus: well this will be interesting)

/…/…/…/…/…/

"She thinks she can make a fool out of James Potter! Well she's wrong! Beating me like that in front of all of Gryffindor-"

"Not all of Gryffindor mate," Sirius pointed out. "Just most of it."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

This ranting had been going on for days, and the other three marauders were getting very sick of it. James was constantly speaking of getting Lily back for beating him, and when Remus pointed out James was ahead in Transfiguration and she wasn't getting him back, James threw a chocolate frog at Remus, who quickly caught it and stuffed it in a box for safe keeping.

Peter, who had kept quiet most of the time, suddenly had an idea. They hadn't done a prank for a while, so…if James wanted to get her back, why not prank her? Grinning happily, and hoping for approval from his friends, Peter voiced his opinion.

James stopped pacing the room and looked at Peter. "Peter that is so obvious!" Peter looked down at the floor. "Why didn't I think of that?" he asked, and Peter looked up again, hesitant smile on his face. "Thanks Peter!"

Remus merely rolled his eyes. "Well what are you going to do?"

James stopped smiling. "I don't know…"

The four marauders sat in silence for over an hour. Peter, thinking the topic needed to be changed, decided to voice something else very obvious, but that again the other marauders had forgoteen. "It's valentines day in a few days."

James glared at Peter. "I know its valentines day soon, and…wait…THAT'S IT PETER THAT'S IT!" James yelled, running up to Peter and shaking his shoulders in excitement. Poor Peter was thrilled to have such approval, but had no idea why he was getting this attention.

"I can send her something! Something that she will think will be sweet, but when she opens it, it will be a prank! An embarrassing poem, some kind of potion! Peter you're a genius!"

"Thank you," Peter muttered, looking away slightly embarrassed.

"One problem," Sirius said. "Lily would never open anything from you." James didn't stop grinning though, and turned to Remus. Remus, as if knowing what his friend was thinking, began shaking his head.

"No way! Count me out. Toying with someone's love feelings is going to far! I refuse to be part of this."

"But Remus, you're the only one of us the Lily would open a card from. She wouldn't expect you to do some prank to her on Valentines Day!"

"Then she's right, because I won't! Especially for a stupid reason like she beat you in chess!"

"But Lily won't think you like her like that, just as a friend, and the voice saying the poem can be mine, that way she'll think that we just wrote your name! Please moony?" James asked, giving Remus a puppy dog look…very badly.

Sirius pushed James off his bed and took his place, giving the perfect puppy dog pout anyone had ever seen. Remus's eyes, against his will, began to turn from angry and offended to softness. He tried to make his eyes angry, but he couldn't. All he could do was scowl. "Oh fine! You are TOO good at that Black."

Sirius merely grinned. "It's a gift. So are we going to do this or not?"

"Let's get started!" James yelled excitedly, already muttering about howlers and turning them pink.

"I have a feeling we'll be going to the library?" Peter asked.

"I have a feeling you're right," Remus said, and the three followed James downstairs.

/…/…/…/…/…/

Remus flipped through page after page of the book _Everything you ever wanted to know about altering colors _This was one of those books Remus had never expected to be looking at. Sirius was currently at the shelf, looking for a book on storing potions in envelopes until they are needed. Peter had left to the kitchens to get them some pastries and James was somewhere in the very back of the library (to not ruin his reputation) trying to come up with a clever poem to put in the howler. Remus thought they were all mad.

Looking up, Remus was surprised to see Lily enter the library. Rummaging around, he quickly marked his place in the book and pulled another book over it, his transfiguration book, and a piece has parchment to look like he was working on homework, which, he really was. At least at the moment.

Lily spotted him and smiled, walking over to him and sitting down at his table. "Hullo Remus," she said, glancing at his book. "Homework?"

"Yes," he said nervously. "Just…just started." He was a terrible liar. No wonder the other marauders had figured out his secret.

Lily nodded slightly, glancing at the other books surrounding the table. _Changing Colors, Colorful Charms, Color Illusions, Powerful Illusion Potions, and Perfectly Pink: A Guide to Colors for That Special Day. _Remus laughed nervously.

"What are all these for?" Lily asked, eyes lingering on one of the titles before turning to Remus.

"Uh…I uh, I don't know. They were…there when I sat…uh…down." Remus could feel himself getting warm. He hated lying. He was nervous, he couldn't do it. "All the tables have books on them for some reason," he said. Sirius, who had seen his friend's problem, levitated a few books behind Lily's back on to tables. After she turned around to hear what made a thumping noise, Remus quickly threw a book on the other table, while Sirius floated some particularly odd titles on the table next to them. Lily looked around confused. "I guess…"

"Well, I came to look for a book on the fidiks charm…" she glanced around and stood up, seeing the book she needed sitting on the table next to her. "I do hope no one was using this," she muttered to herself, waving goodbye to Remus as she went to check it out and left the library. As soon as she was out of sight, Remus let out a breath of relief.

Sirius sat down with Remus, looking a little pale. "That was close," Sirius said, tossing the book _Potions Secrets_ on to the table.

"Tell me about it," Remus muttered, putting away his book and flipping again through his latest book on colors.

After a couple minutes of silence as Remus looked, he looked up. "Did you find the charm we need?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

Remus handed Sirius a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment. Copy down the page."

Sirius glared at the offending items. "Why? We have the book, why do more work then we have to?" he asked, confused at the prospect of doing more work then was absolutely necessary.

"Because," Remus said, as if explaining this to a very small, stupid child. "If we check these out we'll look very suspicious. Think about it, who would check these kinds of things out? People who are planning something Sirius!"

Realization dawned on Sirius's face. "I get it!" he yelled, with a warning look from the librarian.

Remus shook his head as Sirius began copying down the page. During this time, Remus almost missed what he was looking for. "Changing envelope colors," he muttered to himself. Smiling slightly, he copied it down as Sirius returned the book to the shelf.

"I'M DONE!" a shout suddenly rang from the back of the library, echoing off the walls and causing every person in the library to turn and stare at him.

"MR. POTTER! THIS IS A LIBRARY! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, YOU ARE TO BE QUIET IN ONE! OUT! OUT!"

Sirius would like to have told her that she was making more noise then James had, and would have if Remus hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth and smiled innocently as she stormed passed, a still smiling James following her.

"Meet you in the dorms," he mouthed as he left, causing Sirius and Remus to shake their heads at his stupidity.

Not two minutes later, Peter came through the doors, pastries in hand.

"Mt. Pettigrew, there is no food in the library!" she said loudly causing the students to look up again.

"You do know you're being louder then James just was don't you?" someone spoke up bravely. Sirius grinned and turned to see who it was to see none other then Celebrean, glaring at the fuming librarian.

"Get out!" She growled at her. Celebrean angrily stood up and grabbed her three books. "Gladly! It's probably more quiet in the common room then in here with you," she snapped, storming out of the library.

Sirius stared after her, smiling slightly. Remus waved his hand in front of his face. "Sirius, Sirius come back man!"

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Remus to see him staring at him.

"I said let's go, we have everything we need." Gathering their things, they made their way out of the loud library and headed to their dorms.

/…/…/…/…/

"Okay," James said. "The howler is ready. Now we need the charm." Remus stepped forward and muttered the charm, waving his wand and giving it a sharp flick before saying "pink."

Immediately the envelope began changing from angry red to a mellow looking pink, perfect shade for Valentines Day. "Okay, I'll take it to the owlery." He grabbed the pink howler and began walking toward the stairs.

"Sirius! Don't forget to tell the owl to take it to Lily at 8:30 AM tommorow," James yelled.

"I know, I know you told me this a thousand times," Sirius said back before making his way out, but little did the others know there was another pink letter in his pocket, this one's recipient titled _Celebrean_

/…/…/…/…/

Aw, isn't that sweet? Sirius has a crush! Before I continue with the story, everyone who leaves a review must also leave an answer. What year do you want Sirius to tell Celebrean he likes her? It can be year 1-6 (not 7) so the most votes will win! I don't know what year I want him to tell (Because he can always date other girls) later on.

Also, another small poll for girls. How many of you, in this story, want to be one of his many girlfriends over time? No one who responds will be very long, but there will be some time. I'm doing this because we all know Sirius was a ladies man, so I'll need some girls and personalities and looks, since there will be too many for me to make up on my own! Okay, on with the story!

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The next morning the marauders made sure not to wake up extra early, as it would make them look suspicious, but they did get to the Great Hall be eight, and watched for Lily.

As 8:15 rolled around, they started to get nervous. What if she didn't come on time? What if they didn't see the results? Luckily for them and the viewing pleasure of the student body, Lily and Celebrean appeared five minutes later and sat down. At 8:30, an owl flew in, carrying a pink envelope, excited, the marauders watched, but the owl swooped over to Celebrean. Celebrean, smiling, took the letter and fed the owl a piece of bacon. James, Remus, and Peter were confused, and Sirius was turning slightly pink.

Celebrean opened the letter and read it, it was very short. Her face began to feel warm and she smiled, looking up at Sirius before reading it again.

_I think it was cool how you stood up to that old hag of a librarian. You'd make a good marauder. I hope that in the future, you will continue to speak back to those who don't take us seriously. (hee hee, Sirius) I was going to do the same thing as you, but Remus Mr. Kill joy stopped me. Happy Valentines Day!_

_-Sirius Black _

Grinning, Celebrean stood up, to questioning looks from Lily, and walked over to Sirius, sitting next to him. The other marauders watched curiously, and she whispered in his ear, "thanks Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "No problem."

Smiling, Celebrean pulled an envelope out of her robes and handed it to Sirius. He opened it to find his own letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You've been a great friend, even though Lily doesn't approve of you and your pranks, I've found them quite amusing…for the most part. But if you ever prank me, you will not get away without receiving your own. Keep it up my little buddy! (Don't even say I'm shorter, I'm not stupid…well maybe I am in potions but that isn't the point)_

_Celebrean Lamana_

"Thanks," Sirius said, but before he said anything else he saw an envelope fly over to Lily. Glad that he had a reason to be smiling, he looked back at Celebrean and, to make himself look innocent, began talking like he didn't notice Lily. Of course, no one could do that when James voice suddenly filled the hall saying…

YOUR HAIR AS RED AS LAVA

YOUR TEMPER HOTTER THEN THAT

YOU ATTACK VICOUSILY AND DEMANDINLY

LIKE A CAT ATTACKING A RAT!

YOU SCARE BOYS AWAY

FROM PRANKING YOU

BUT NOT ME "BABY"

I'M HERE TO STAY!

SO AS YOU WISH FOR LOVE TODAY

I ASSURE YOU THIS HAS NOT BEEN SPOKEN

AND FROM NOW ON I WARN YOU

TO BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU OPEN!

The voice disappeared and a potion seemingly jumped through the envelope, hitting Lily's hands and causing them to grow and grow. Soon they were so big that they hit the floor and she couldn't get up because her hands were too heavy. Unreleased tears were in her eyes as she yelled, "POTTER!"

The whole hall was laughing, except for Celebrean. Sirius did his best to rob his face of all mirth as Celebrean turned to him. "You did this!"

"I did not write that terrible poem!" Sirius countered, which technically was true, since James had been the one to write it. He had helped brew the potion and research, but he hadn't been the one to put it in the envelope.

"Well then you did it James, that was your voice!" Celebrean stood up and stormed over to James, raising her hand and slapping him hard in the face. You could hear it echo throughout the entire hall, and everyone was staring.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Professor Dumbledore yelled, causing everyone to look at him. "James Potter, may I see you in my office? Miss Lamana would you kindly escort Miss Evans to the hospital wing?

"Goodbye Sirius," she said, walking over to Lily. She knew he had helped, but she could see he had been honest saying he hadn't written those terrible things, and for that she was grateful.

"I hate them," Lily muttered to Celebrean. "But I hate Potter most of all. This was his idea, it was his voice! I doubt the others had as much to do with it as he did."

Celebrean silently agreed and she led Lily to the hospital wing.

"Sirius?" Remus asked after the two had disappeared. "What did you send Celebrean?"

Sirius turned red. "N-nothing. Just…about the day in the…library, talking back to the teach, that's all."

Peter accepted this answer and went back to eating, but Remus's eyes lingered on him a moment before turning away. "I hope James is okay."

"I doubt it," Peter muttered, taking another bit of eggs and reaching across the table for a piece of toast, which instantly disappeared into his mouth. Remus and Sirius hated to admit that he was probably right.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Remus muttered to himself, pushing his food around on his plate with his fork.

"I'm beginning to think so too," Sirius said. He couldn't get the memory of Lily's happy face as she got what she thought was a love letter, only to be pranked. Yes, that was defiantly going to far. At least on Valentines Day.

/…/…/…/…/…/

Well there you go, an update!

James: It's a miracle!

Sirius: See you all in 6 months!

SP: NO! We'll see them again soon. I just realized how many CAPITALS and _italics_ there are in this chapter. Oh well. Please review, I promise to update faster next time!


	13. Punishments and Plans

Me: I'm back!

James: Oh Joy

Sirius: Didn't you just update?

Me: No…..

Sirius: Well you're writing this shorter then a 6 month apart there's got to be something wrong.

Me: NO!

James: Well you readers and reviewers are probably seeing this 5 months later then when she started it.

Me: HEY!

Sirius: No, more like 8.

Me: That's it, JAMES YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!

James: Huh?

Me: I'm the author, and wait until you see what I have planned for you! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

James: HELP!

Sirius: HA HA HA HA HA!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, wish I did.

Chapter 13: Punishments and Plans

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were sitting in their dormitories, waiting for James to come and tell them what his punishment would be. All three of them felt slightly guilty after witnessing the prank in action. As they waited for James to return, they began to talk. "That was harsh," Sirius finally said, hanging upside down off his bed and looking at the other two marauders.

"You guys were the ones who wouldn't listen to me," Remus lectured, not looking up from his transfiguration essay.

"I know."

Before anything else could be said, the dormitory door opened, and there was standing a very shocked looking James Potter. He walked like a zombie into the room and to his bed, collapsing on it and staring up towards the ceiling with his eyes unfocussed.

"James! James Mate, can you hear me?" asked Sirius.

"What happened in there?" Peter asked, a tremble of fear going through his voice. Even Remus had looked up and was staring at his friend; face a mixture of concern and sternness.

"I have to…write…sweet poems to every Gryffindor girl in our year."

Peter spit out the chocolate in his mouth and started coughing, earning a disgusted look from Remus. Sirius had fallen off his bed and landed hard on his head. Wincing, he looked up at James. "Including Evans?"

"Including Evans."

Remus laughed at the look on his three friends faces. "Honestly it's not that bad," he said, returning to his essay as if doom had not come out of James mouth.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" Sirius yelled, causing Remus to jump and knock over his bottle of ink on to his pillow. "It's terrible! Haven't you seen James try to write? He's terrible! And sweet poems to the girls, to Evans and…Celebrean."

Remus glanced at Sirius before turning back to his ink stained pillow. "You'll pay for that."

Peter pulled out another chocolate frog and looked up at James. "How long do you have to finish?" he asked, taking a bite of his candy.

James glance finally moved from the ceiling to look at Peter. His eyes behind his pair of classes held sorrow and hopelessness. "Until tommorow."

Peter almost choked and desperately tried to swallow. Even Remus looked surprised at the fact that James only had one night to write four sweet poems. "And you guys can't help me, he'd know."

Sighing, James sat up and walked to his trunk, pulling out four sheets of parchment and a bottle of ink. Reaching under his bed he pulled out a quill and sat down, beginning to write. His friends looked at him in pity before working on their homework.

/…/…/…/…/…/

In the girl's dormitory, a normal hand sized Lily was sitting with Celebrean, rambling about how much she hated James. Celebrean, who had been listening to this for the past hour, was getting very bored.

"If you're so mad at him, do something about it!" Celebrean finally snapped.

Lily stares at Celebrean, as if she were insane. "Do something about it? Do what about it? There is nothing to do about it!" Lily stated, jumping up to begin pacing the room. Celebrean watched her do this for several minutes before getting an idea.

"Prank him back."

"What?" Lily asked, stopping in mid-stride to stare at her best friend.

"You heard me. Prank him back. Get him back for what he did to you."

Lily continued staring at Celebrean, and suddenly an idea appeared in Lily's head. An evil glint came to her eye, and a small smirk came to her face. Celebrean moved away from her slightly, as if afraid Lily would attack her at any moment. "That's a great idea! And I have the perfect plan."

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The next morning in the great hall, four school owls flew to the four Gryffindor girls. Lucky for James not all the girls had enrolled, otherwise he would have had more poems to write, though he had been up all night writing these.

As soon as Missy Morris and Ginger Gornelo read theirs they broke into girlish giggles, waving to James and looking excited. James banged his head on the table, which was not a good idea since he was eating porridge.

The others burst out laughing and James, looking very soggy, glared at them all, standing up to leave the Great Hall.

Meanwhile, farther down the table, Lily was reading her poem and not looking pleased.

_Lily_

_I'm sorry for what I have done_

_But please do not be glum_

_For this poem I hope to make you see_

_How stupid I can sometimes be_

_For with this poem I must say_

_I did not mean what I said that day_

_So sorry I am right now_

_Hopefully you didn't have a cow._

_-James Potter_

Celebrean looked at Lily's poem and started laughing. "He does not know how to write does he?" she asked.

Lily wasn't laughing. "I know this is his punishment, he's not really sorry! You know he's not!"

"No, he's not," Celebrean said carefully, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "But I think the others are," she said, who were watching for her reaction. Rolling her eyes, Lily snatched Celebrean's poem out of her hands and read it.

_Celebrean Celebrean,_

_Nothing rhymes with Celebrean,_

_You have a good spirit_

_I know of someone who likes it_

_You have a good punch_

_And I have a hunch_

_That when you read this_

_Laugh you will_

_Maybe even forgive me?_

_Get Evans to, too?_

_-James Potter_

"He will never win a poetry contest," she said, shaking her head kind of sadly.

Lily laughed.

/…/…/…/…/

"Come on mate, it wasn't so bad," Sirius said to James that evening. James didn't say anything, just lay there staring at the wall.

"For what should have happened, he got off easy. I'm surprised we didn't all have to do it, or all get detention or something," Remus said, finishing up his potion homework that had been assigned that day.

"Yeah James, thanks for not telling about us helping," Peter piped in, sitting on his bed and looking admiringly at James.

Remus placed his stuff away and lay back on his bed, looking around at the others. "He probably knew, but couldn't prove it."

The others shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed," Remus announced, who was followed shortly by Peter. Once they heard Remus's breathing grow steady and Peter's snores grow loud, Sirius turned back to James.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

James looked at Sirius. "I just have the strangest feeling that this is not over."

As this was all going on, in the girl's dorms two girls were up, plotting and finishing the last details of their plan for tommorow. They were prepared, and though they knew it could be a better plan, they knew it would embarrass James well enough.

/…/…/…/…/…/

A/N: I'm not very proud of this chapter, I could never seem to write it out the way I wanted to. I think it was a little boring myself, but review anyway, please? Next chapter is a prank on James, that should be better right?

No review responses this chapter, I just want to get this up. Please review!


	14. A sticky situation

AN: Yes, I'm sorry, highschool, blah blah blah. I know you don't wanna hear it. Anyway, I'm not making any promises, I don't know when I'll update. But this story is not being…um…well I'm not stopping it. So at some point in time, always expect an update.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Chapter 14: A sticky situation

The scratching of a quill could be heard through the night, coming from Lily Evans bed. She smirked as she wrote in her best handwriting, To James, from Lily on an envelope, in which there was a piece of parchment containing more writing.

Celebrean groaned and turned to Lily, muttering something about Lily being obsessive and needing to get some sleep. Of course, Lily wasn't paying much attention, but she was done anyway. Blowing out the candle on her desk, she let herself relax and fell into a peaceful sleep.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

"OW!"

"Give me back my pillow!"

"No! That essay took me all week!"

"Get OFF of me!"

"Peter look out!"

"OWWWW!"

"That's mine!"

"Get out of my way, I'm hungry!"

"SIRIUS!"

The boy's dorms were in chaos. As the boys scrambled around, half asleep, they seemed to be doing a lot of damage. All were eager to get to breakfast, but as they were running late they were feeling a little panicky.

"Where did my potions book go?" Peter asked in alarm.

"Why do I have two potions books?" asked James, throwing one of the books over his shoulder, sending it flying and hitting Remus on the head.

"OUCH! James!"

Sirius tackled Remus off the bed, before jumping up and retrieving his stolen pillow. "Just because you have ink on yours-"

"REMUS!" Peter whined. "I need my potions book!"

Remus, who was busy trying to wrestle the pillow out of Sirius's grasp, kicked the book in his general direction. "Ow! That was my foot!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Come on, I'm starving." So the four boys quickly finished getting ready and made their way downstairs.

By the time they reached the Great Hall it was almost full. They took their usual seats at the table and began to eat. A few minutes later, an owl flew over and landed on the table next to James. He automatically took the letter, handing the owl a piece of bacon. It took it and flew off, hooting happily.

James spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over Peter when he read the envelope. "To James from Lily?" he asked in surprise.

Peter glared at him, wiping the juice off his face with a napkin. "Wonder what she wants."

"What's with the 'Lily'?" asked Sirius, grinning suggestively at James. He dodged the sausage James had thrown at him, but continued grinning. "Going soft? Decided to marry her and have a kid, maybe live in a nice two-story house?"

James pointed at Lily's name, scowling. "I DIDN'T SAY IT! That's what SHE wrote on it. She didn't even write Potter."

"Maybe she forgave you," Peter said.

"Maybe…"

"Well you're never going to know until you open it," Sirius encouraged, taking a bite of toast and watching as James slowly opened the letter, then unfolded the parchment. The other three boys watched in interest as he eyed the first line before reading aloud,

"Oh James,

I know that you meant no harm

It was just a stupid poem,

Just a stupid charm

No need to worry, angry I am not

In the back of my mind, your prank will rot

And with that being said

Do you notice the bucket over your head?"

James looked at the poem in confusion before slowly looking upwards. Up there, was a bucket. A bucket that was slowly tipping. Before he could move, it had dumped over, and James realized right before the substance hit him, what it was.

Maple syrup.

He let out a girlish scream as the syrup spilled over him. The sticky substance soon covered him like a new skin, and he sat there sputtering as the rest of the great hall laughed.

"Hey James, mind passing your arm over here so I can get some syrup on my pancakes?" asked a laughing Sirius.

James merely glared at Sirius before leaping across the table and tackling him to the ground. The whole hall began laughing again as James managed to get quite a bit of syrup stuck in Sirius's hair. "MY HAIR! MY HAIR! YOU DESTROYED MY HAIR!" Jumping up, Sirius threw a bowl containing syrup at James, who ducked. It hit Remus right in the face, who froze, shocked. The entire hall was laughing yet again. Lily and Celebrean grinned widely, as Remus stood up calmly, though a fierce glare could be seen behind the syrup.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, hushing the crowd. His eyes were twinkling merrily, and he directed a statement towards the three boys full of syrup. "You three, may go and clean yourselves up. That might teach you a lesson about treating others fairly. You'll be excused from your classes considering how long syrup takes to get out."

Briefly wondering how he knew, the three walked out, leaving a still laughing Peter behind.

A couple hours later, once all the syrup had successfully been removed from their bodies, the three sat in their dorms. James was seething about how Lily had done it, while Sirius was seething about how James had messed up his hair. Remus was seething about how he had to now miss all the classes. All in all, the group was rather unhappy.

"WAIT!" James yelled suddenly. Both looked up, glaring, but James ignored the looks. "We have proof Evans did it! She sent the poem! The note!"

Sirius grinned with Joy, while Remus looked unsure about turning her in. "YES!" But suddenly, his face dropped.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

Sirius sat back down, brushing his syrup-free hair out of his face. "The note, it was covered in syrup. And they're bound to have cleaned it all up by now."

James cursed in frustration and sat back down on his bed, sighing. He looked up at his two friends before smiling again. "Oh well, we'll just have to let our next prank be even better, twice the size so they'll forget what happened to us, and only know what happened to them."

And so the boys set to work, joined soon after by Peter. Nothing could keep them down for very long.

/…/…/…/…/

Like it? Hate it? I got into this chapter, even though it's a little short. Oh well, at least it's an update right?

Preview for next chapter: The marauders find a strange room full of old students essays. Now the question is what to do with them. Sirius wants to use one on his assignment, James wants to find his older, now graduated sisters, assignments for blackmail, Remus wants to report the room to a teacher, and Peter doesn't care either way. But, who will get their way? Find out in chapter 15, room 101.

Please review everyone!


	15. Discovery

A/N: I'm so sorry! I had this entire thing done, but I don't know what happened to it! I didn't look at it for a little while (I still had a bit left to write) but I finally looked for it and it was gone, so I have no idea where it went. So now I have to re-write it, sorry. Then of course, it wouldn't upload. Did no one want me to get this up? Anyway, finally, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own it…(sigh) Who deleted it! But yes I in no way shape or form own Harry Potter, so don't sue, I don't want to loose the money I'm saving up for my trip in May.

/…/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 15: Discovery

It had been a couple weeks since the maple syrup incident, and most of the students had forgotten all about it. Sirius had been spending a little extra time on his hair though; muttering about the evil of sticking products, while James still flinched whenever maple syrup was in his vicinity.

It was the morning of March 15th, and the marauders were all sitting in their dormitories. Sunlight filtered gently into the room, casting a warming glow on the four boys. The slight warmth of spring was beginning to return, and it wouldn't be long before it was here completely. James stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, glaring at his reflection and trying to make his hair lie flat. Peter had just woken up and was quickly rushing around the room, trying to get ready quickly so he could get to breakfast.

Remus, meanwhile, was backed against a corner of the room, where Sirius was towering over him. "Please Remus! That transfiguration essay is due today, and I didn't finish it! You have to let me copy!"

"I don't have to let you do anything," Remus said coolly, not wanting to admit that Sirius was scaring him slightly, probably because he knew he had just finished a sugar quill, and he seemed to become even more obnoxious then usual when he's on a sugar high.

"Remus!" Sirius whined, before plopping down on the floor, defeated. Remus edged around him and toward his bed, kicking his bag containing the essay out of sight.

James entered the room, looking annoyed. He glared around the room, as if it was their fault that his hair wouldn't stay tamed. "Let's just go." So the marauders began their trek through the long, still slightly chilly, corridors towards the great hall.

On the way there, Peter stopped suddenly. A door was halfway opened, a door he had never before seen. He quickly made his way towards it and peeked inside, looking around. "You guys, you gotta see this!"

The other three turned around and walked back towards the door. All four walked in (well Sirius more of fell in) and gazed around the room in wonder.

It was a large, dark, drafty room. There seemed to be no windows in sight, and there was a thin layer of dust covering the floor. A couple candles lit as soon as they entered the room, and the room lit up, helping them to see the large piles of parchments throughout the room.

"What is this doing here?" Sirius asked from the floor, gazing around.

Remus slowly walked towards one of the piles and inspected some of the parchments. "They're essays! All of them in this pile, it looks like they're for astronomy!" He continued looking through them, intrigued. "A pile for arithmancy here," he said as he moved along. "And potions here, and here's transfiguration."

Suddenly Sirius was off the ground and leaping head first into the pile of parchments. He swam happily through them, as if through a river, and searched through the titles, looking for one on his subject. Remus shook his head sadly and turned around, only to see James teetering on the top of the arithmancy pile. "What are you doing!"

"My sister, she just moved away you know, she always talked about writing little love notes with her arithmancy homework. If I can just find her writing," he stopped talking abruptly as he slipped and sent the parchments roaring like a tidal wave down.

Remus and Peter looked up from where they had covered their heads to see not only James pile of essays, but also the astronomy one next to him, as well as the transfiguration one that Sirius had just emerged from had all fallen over and spread like a sea upon the ground. "Found one!"

Sighing, Remus leaned against the wall. It didn't look like they were leaving quite yet.

The conversation had changed pace and moved on to their families and what had been going on before Hogwarts. Sirius was keeping determinedly silent, instead trying to do a backstroke through the sea of parchment.

After James finished his long rant about him and his father playing quidditch, Peter spoke up. "I dunno, it was weird at home the year before Hogwarts. Sometimes my mom would disappear all night and not come back until the next morning."

"Is she seeing someone?" Sirius asked, hitting his head against the wall. He winced and sat up, rubbing it gently, before turning back to Peter. "On the side?"

"You mean like a hypnotist?"

Everyone slowly turned and stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you that dense!" James finally asked, finally deserting the prospect of finding good blackmail material to console Peter's obvious thinking problem. "Did you ever think of taking some speed potion to keep up with the rest of us?"

"I hate to break this up, but if we don't leave now we're going to be late for transfiguration class," Remus interrupted.

Finally noticing they had approximately five minutes to travel to the classroom, they quickly made towards the door in alarm. Sirius tripped, falling on top of James who had bent down to grab his bag. Remus groaned in frustration and helped them both up, before the four went running down the corridor.

Just as the bell sounded, the four boys stumbled through the door, causing the students to look at them with amusement, and professor McGonagall with vexation. "So good to see you're on time, please take your seats." With that she turned toward the board, her agile fingers speeding across it as she wrote what chapter to open to. "Please pass your essays forward," she demanded, turning back to face the students sternly.

Sirius smirked and pulled out 'his' essay, slapping it on the table in triumph. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him but just shook her head to herself, deciding she didn't want to ask. As soon as the essays her passed in, she told them to open they're books and began the lesson.

"I still can't believe you actually turned that essay in," Remus said, glaring slightly at his friend. "It was someone else's work!"

"Don't you think she'll know it wasn't by you?" Peter asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "How would she know?"

Remus glanced at him, readjusting his bag more comfortable on his shoulder as they walked. "Did you remember to put your name on the essay, you know, get the other person's off?"

Sirius's face fell. All three boys sighed at their friend's stupidity. "Well then there's only one thing to do! Lets head back to that room so I can get an essay for potions!" Sirius raced towards the room, his friends running behind him, yelling that he was going to get himself in trouble for plagiarism.

As it turns out though, they didn't have to do anything to stop Sirius from using another person's work, for when they all reached the room, they found every last piece of parchment gone.

Sirius fell to his knees, staring blankly at the room as if he had not realized it was bare of any parchment. The thin layer of dust was harder to spot, and footprints that were not theirs littered the ground. Not even a small particle of parchment was left. The four boys were left staring at the blank walls and flickering candles.

"What are you guys doing?"

The four turned around to see Celebrean standing in the doorway, glancing at each of them in turn before looking back at the room. "What's so interesting about it?" Although it was the middle of the school day, Celebrean was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt, with her robes on over it to try and hide the missing presence of her uniform. "Oh," she said, smiling slightly. "I hate skirts."

She glanced at her watch before turning back to the boys. "Come on, it's almost time for Herbology." She turned and started down the corridor.

"Not afraid to break the rules, I like that in a girl."

The others agreed.

The relaxed atmosphere however, couldn't last. Professor bulb was getting on in years, and probably only had a few left. That being said, she was very old fashioned, and when she saw Celebrean's choice in clothing, she was not happy. "That is not the proper clothing you should be wearing Miss Lamana," she said in a crisp voice.

"It's more comfortable for me, don't you agree that students should be comfortable Professor?" she asked innocently.

Apparently professor Bulb did not, because she gave Celebrean detention for mouthing off.

"Rotten old hag," she muttered later as she walked back to the castle with Lily, who looked offended that Celebrean would even think of insulting a Hogwarts teacher. Celebrean saw the look on Lily's face but didn't give her a chance to respond. "Lily you know how much I hate skirts!" Lily merely rolled her eyes.

"Aren't your parents going to be upset that you got detention?" Lily asked.

"Maybe a little, but I've had detention before, when I went to a muggle school beforehand. Since my mum is a muggle, she thought it was important for me to get a muggle education too," she said, smiling. "And my dad agreed."

"My parents would be so disappointed in me if I got detention, I couldn't live with myself," Lily confessed.

Celebrean pulled a small scrunchie off her wrist and tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, though it hardly made a difference since her hair was getting so long. She glanced behind her and gave a small wave to the marauders before turning back to Lily. "You need to take a couple risks though Lily. How is life worth living if you don't do something a little crazy once in a while? I couldn't stand it if all I did was study or something. I like to go crazy once in a while. Try a sugar high, it's a lot of fun."

And with that slightly odd advice, they headed into the castle.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

The end of March was approaching, and students were beginning to shed their winter attire for something cooler. Celebrean was seen avoiding her school uniform more often, and had quickly learned which teachers left her alone about it. Unfortunately, the next night was a full moon, so Remus was not one of the students enjoying the spring warmth.

It was almost eleven that Thursday night, when the marauders were happily sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was looking very peaky, there were dark shadows under his eyes and he looked like he could fall over at any moment.

Peter was unsuccessfully trying to draw Remus into a conversation to try and keep his mind off the upcoming moon. James and Sirius were both whispering, malicious grins beginning to spread on their faces. They turned to Remus and Peter, before standing and walking towards them. "Time to go," James announced, a slightly insane sparkle in his eye.

"Go where?" Remus asked suspiciously, eyeing his two friends carefully.

"SUGAR HIGH!" both screamed at the same time, causing poor Peter to jump and stare at them in fright. Remus was about to protest about how they shouldn't be going out and getting high off sugar on a school night, but before he could James and Sirius seized both his arms and dragged him out of the portrait hole, Peter quickly going upstairs to retrieve the invisibility cloak.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, several house elves came quickly to them. Sirius grinned at them all, before seeing his favorite house elf in the bunch. "Pastor! How are you mate?"

Unknown to the others, Sirius had been talking to Pastor about something he was thinking they could do as an end of the year prank, he'd already gotten the idea in mind. Pastor was rather young, and enjoyed a good joke, and was eager to point out a few details he was missing. Once he knew what he wanted to accomplish, he'd ask his friends if they wanted to add anything. Since then though, him and Pastor had gotten along well, and the food to the Gryffindor table had seemed more tasty then usual, if that was possible.

"We would like sugar cubes, and lots of them," James said.

"Can we have some sporks too?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked at Sirius, puzzled. "What is a spork Sirius?"

Sirius stopped and stared at his rather confused friend, amazed that he did not know of the holy and sacred eating utensil. James turned around too, before stuffing several sugar cubes in his mouth and holding up a spork. "This, my dear naïve friend, is a spork" He said, showing him it carefully.

Behind him, Sirius also had quite a few sugar cubes in his mouth. He lifted his own spork and pointed out the finer details. "See? It's like a spoon and a fork combined. So you can use it as both."

"See, a long time ago," James began, lifting a sugar cube with his fork, "there was this wizard."

"Rather smart fellow," Sirius added.

"And his house elf made him a delicious soup one night, but alas, something was wrong. With his spoon he could not get any vegetables, and with his fork he could get no soup!"

Sirius was now getting very excited at telling this particular story, while Remus stared at them. That didn't make sense. The spork was invented in the 40's. When the US army was in Japan after the war, gen mcarthur had said that the use of chopsticks was uncivilized, and they should use spoons and forks like everyone else. But fearing that the Japanese might rise up and retake their country with their forks, he and the US army had invented the 'spork,' which was then introduced into the public schools. The army enforced the use of the 'spork,' and made the use of chopsticks in the schools a punishable offense. Where in the world had James and Sirius learned THIS story?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Remus. Why did he know the history of sporks in the first place?

He decided not to comment as James and Sirius began to tell the story, eating more and more sugar cubes. They began to use the sporks like swords, racing around the kitchens and trying to stab the other, still yelling out more 'facts' about sporks.

"Of course, they didn't release them to wizarding schools, because they knew many people would be old fashioned and want to use traditional utensils," Sirius commented, coming to a stop next to Peter and Remus.

"So the spork must be used in secret, though I hear a lot of fast food places use them in America," James commented, coming to a stop beside Sirius. They both shared a look, silently making a mental note to check these facts later. Then, as if on cue, both turned toward the two slightly frightened boys and said "AND THAT'S THE HISTORY OF THE ALMIGHTY SPORK!"

"And that's why you don't let them eat more then five sugar cubes," Remus muttered.

Peter stared at them in awe.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

AN: Well? I can't believe it turned out so long. I'm so happy. YAY! And only like 2 months apart this time, I'm getting better. I'll start on my next chapter in the next couple days I hope.

For future reference, I'm going to start adding more history behind Celebrean, and America is going to come into play a bit for later chapters, just to enter in a new character. I know, I'm sorry it's odd, but I didn't see another way to do it.

By the way, the spork history (that Remus thought about) I actually found on a website, so is in fact true. Unless the site was wrong…heh anyway, please review!


	16. Summers coming

AN: Quick note, in the earlier chapters, I had Sirius tell James mom what REALLY happened when he got home for Christmas break. He did NOT tell her, he in fact told her that his brother did that to him, and he hadn't wanted to pick on him. I'll edit this in there eventually, but right now my main focus is updating (I do have like five stories going at once)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 16: Summers coming

The warming temperatures of spring had overflowed, and were heading straight towards summer. They days were getting longer and exams were getting closer. Sirius had finally revealed his idea for a prank to his friends, and they were thrilled with the plan. Four said boys, were sitting in the library researching. A few tables away, Lily and Celebrean sat studying for exams. Lily was bent over her notes, reading franticly, as if the world would collapse under a sudden force of gravity in space and cause it to spin wildly out of control. Celebrean glanced at Lily before sighing loudly; reading over her notes a bit. This did not last long however, for Celebrean had a short attention span, and she quickly took up the habit of looking around the library.

Her gaze traveled over the marauders, who were currently pouring over a pile of books. Her interest peeked; she quietly excused herself (though she highly doubted Lily had noticed her leave) and made her way toward their table. They didn't notice her at first, so she decided to speak up. "Studying?"

The four boys jumped, covering their books quickly when they realized someone had daringly approached their table. They all began stuttering pathetic excuses of studying. Celebrean rolled her eyes and sat down, whispering. "What are you planning? Can I help?"

The other four exchanged suspicious looks before forming a tight huddle, leaving Celebrean outside.

"I think we should let her help."

"Of course you would think that Sirius," Remus said, smirking lightly.

"Shut it."

"I don't think we should," James put in. "She's friends with Evans, she might tell her."

"She's better then that!"

Celebrean rolled her eyes again and tapped James on the shoulder. All four boys turned toward her. "I can hear you," she said slowly and deliberately, speaking as if she were dealing with a six year old. All four boys grew slightly red at their lack of prudence before turning back into their huddle. After a few more minutes of soft talking, they finally turned back around.

"Well," said James, stepping forward. "Majority rules, welcome to the prank."

Celebrean grinned and sat down.

About an hour later, Lily suddenly noticed she hadn't heard any annoyed sighs for a while, and looked up to see that Celebrean had disappeared. She continued staring at the empty seat in confusion, the thought apparently not connecting with her, before she heard quiet laughter a few tables away. Looking over, she saw Celebrean sitting with the marauders, all laughing. She considered, for a moment, going over to talk to them, but quickly changed her mind. Nope, she had studying to do.

So the five were left to plan in peace.

/…/…/…/…/

The crescent moon glowed quietly in the June sky, illuminating the grounds and the dark castle. But if one were to look closely they could see a soft candle light from the first boys dorm.

Said first years were sitting, very much awake, on their beds. James and Sirius were both seated on James bed, with Remus and Peter sitting on Sirius's bed, which was next to James'. Sirius allowed himself to fall backward off the bed, gazing up at Remus and Peter upside down. "Can you really believe first year is almost over?"

James nodded in agreement. "Yeah, time really flies doesn't it?"

"And now we get to go home for summer vacation," Sirius said, but a note of bitterness held on his tongue. The others exchanged somewhat uncomfortable glances at this, but decided to ignore it.

Remus, deciding it was time for a change of subject, glanced out the window. "You guys, stop sounding so upset. We still have six years here, no need to mourn the loss now."

When this didn't snap Sirius out of his quiet state, James decided to take a shot at it. "Yeah, plenty of time to eat _food_," he said, putting a particular emphasis on the word 'food.'

Sirius didn't even blink, and James groaned in frustration. "That's it, he's lost to us! If food won't break him out of this nothing will!" he yelled defeated.

"We could always go find Celebrean and try and get her to snap him out of it," Peter suggested, but they didn't need to. At the mention of Celebrean Sirius had snapped to attention, eyes fixed on Peter. When he realized what he was doing he laughed, slightly nervously, and fell back against the pillows.

The others grinned knowingly.

"Hey guys?"

"What?" the three asked in usion, turning to Sirius. Sirius sat up, grinning, and threw a pillow at Peter, hitting him squarely in the head. The four laughed, before Peter picked up the fallen pillow, and aimed it directly at Sirius' head.

Sirius dodged the pillow before diving to the floor, rolling out of the way as Peter threw another pillow at him. He quickly rolled under Remus' bed, still laughing. His laughter suddenly ceased, and the others looked at the bed. Remus was watching nervously, and his fears were confirmed when Sirius emerged with a large box in his hand.

"Remus? How could you keep this from us?"

Peter and James cast Remus a questioning look before walking over to Sirius. Glaring at Remus, Sirius opened the box to reveal at least twenty chocolate bars, sitting in perfect rows. James and Peters turned to stare at him.

"I-well its just a-um, well my mom sent it to me and I never-" he broke off as he realized none of them were buying his story. "I think I might have a bit of an obsession."

Sirius looked at him hard for a second before grinning. "I knew it! No one could be that perfect! A chocolatist! You're a chocolatist!"

The others just laughed.

/…/…/…/…/

It was the last day of the school year, and the students had finished gathering in the Great Hall. Food was spread across the house tables, and the eager students could hardly wait to sample the delicious food.

As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, people were digging in, or at least, they thought they were. You see, as soon as anything came in contact with said food, it began to rise over the heads of the students. Everyone stared for a moment, before one frustrated Gryffindor decided to reach up and grab the plate of mashed potatoes. This was not a good idea however, because as soon as he did it tipped over and the potatoes fell with a large splat in his upturned face.

The hall began to laugh, but none more so then the marauders and Celebrean. They would surely miss this school; it had been an interesting year.

/…/…/…/…/

I know, really short, and I would have wrote more but I kept you all waiting long enough, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy lately. Please, if you read review. It motivates me to update sooner. I'll try to update quickly this time.


End file.
